Glee Season 6: 15 Regulars, 2 Locations, 1 Family
by Kamakana1995
Summary: This is my 24-episode installment of Season 6, the 2014-2015 school year. We watch as the Glee Club strives to fulfill a longterm New Directions legacy, while the New Yorkers enter their junior and sophomore years of struggle in the city. Regular characters: Will, Sue, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Unique, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, and Bree. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Author's Note

**OVERALL NOTE:** I'm extremely excited to write this fanfiction as I've finally found a structure for my fanfiction that works, unlike my past Season 4 and Season 5 projects. Each chapter is exactly 6000 words long and they are **cross-posted **over at in the **Fanfiction** sub-forum under the title **"Glee Season 6: 15 Regulars. 2 Locations. 1 Family."** Each chapter is posted in **5 parts** AND comes with embedded **YouTube links** to watch musical performances by the original singers. An account is not necessary to read it there. And speaking of which, please do leave CONSTRUCTIVE comments here! I LOVE reading your reactions to my work and I can't know what to improve on if you don't say so. And if you did like the chapter, let me know what your favorite parts were! Thank you very much! Happy reading!

* * *

**GLEE SERIES REGULARS - SEASON 6**

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester  
Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Lea Michele as Rachel Berry  
Matt Morrison as Will Schuester  
Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams  
Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree Campbell

* * *

**WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT**

**1. THE KLAINE WEDDING** - This will happen towards the end of the season.

**2. ****NEW THINGS AT MCKINLEY HIGH **- Enough of the sad repetitive love triangles. How about Halloween and Homecoming?

**3. PERIODIC VISITS FROM GRADUATES** - For those graduates who did not make it into the 'regular' list, they'll all be back for periodic visits: Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring Break, and the Finale.

**4. REAL, RELATABLE, NEW YORK **- The New York narrative incorporates real career-related and school-related struggles that we can all identify with.

**5. THE WEMMA BABY** - Yes, Emma is pregnant! When will she give birth? Find out!

**6. NEW CHARACTERS -** With only 6 seats occupied in the Glee Club, I'm introducing 6 new other characters: a Turkish Muslim junior, a painfully shy and awkward introverted junior, a Latino dancing sophomore, a new sophomore football quarterback, an African-American freshman, and a Filipino freshman.

**7. TRIBUTE EPISODES** - I'll be doing Beyonce, Destiny's Child, Elton John, and the dual-location musical, _Les Miserables_.

**8. ALL NEW YORK EPISODES** - Three episodes will take place only in New York.


	2. 1: New in New York

**Summary:** **Sam** begins to feel the struggles of living in the big city. **Artie** starts his first major film project. **Rachel **begins to struggle to find a balance between school, Funny Girl, and work.

**GUEST STARRING...  
**Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury  
Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Lane  
Dean Cameron as James Thomas (Acting professor)  
Christopher Curry as Gunther  
Will Arnett as Jay Parker (Film professor)

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING...  
**Demi Lovato as Dani Romano  
Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux  
Kate Hudson as Cassandra July  
Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright

**ABSENT: **Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Jane Lynch, Matt Morrison, Alex Newell, Amber Riley, Becca Tobin, Erinn Westbrook

* * *

**Song: **"Our Time" from _Merrily We Roll Along_

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER - TUE, SEP 2, 2014**

{Rachel and Santana are working.}

_Rachel: Something is stirring,  
Shifting ground,  
It's just begun.  
Edges are blurring  
All around,  
And yesterday is done._

_Santana: Feel the flow,_  
_Hear what's happening:_  
_We're what's happening._  
_Don't you know?_  
_We're the movers and we're the shapers._  
_We're the names in tomorrow's papers._  
_Up to us, man, to show 'em…_

**INT. NYADA ROUND ROOM**

{Harmony is in her freshman showcase.}

_Harmony: It's our time, breathe it in:  
Worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn coming through,  
Me and you, man,  
Me and you!_

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

{Blaine, Kurt, and Betty are in Acting class.}

(spoken)

Blaine: Charley, I read your two plays last night. They were so wonderful, I couldn't sleep!

Kurt: I thought you were mad. I have to tell all the people who stay over to always wake me whenever they feel that wonderful.

Blaine: Okay, this play _Pretty Politics_ about the Senate pages. What do you think about making it into a musical?

Kurt: Go on?

Blaine: I got a better title: _Take a Left_.

Kurt: That's a better title?

Blaine: I think it could be important. Musicals are popular; they're a great way to state important ideas, you know: ideas that could make a difference. Charley, we could change the world!_  
_

_Blaine: Feel how it quivers,  
On the brink_

_Kurt: What?_

_Blaine: Everything!_  
_Gives you the shivers,_  
_Makes you think_  
_There's so much stuff to sing!_

_And you and me,_  
_We'll be singing it like the birds,_  
_Me with music and you the words,_  
_Tell 'em things they don't know!_

_Blaine & Kurt: Up to us, pal, to show 'em…_

**EXT. CENTRAL PARK**

_Sam & Artie: Our time, breathe it in:  
Worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn, we're what's new,  
Me and you, pal,  
Me and you!  
_

_Sam: Feel the flow (Artie: feel the flow)  
Both: Hear what's happening:  
We're what's happening!  
Long ago  
All we had was that funny feeling,  
Saying someday we'd send 'em reeling,  
Now it looks like we can!?_

_Artie: Someday just began…_

**EXT. STREET**

{Rachel and Santana clock out of work and head home.}

_Rachel & Santana: It's our heads on the block.  
Give us room and start the clock.  
Our time coming through,  
Me and you, pal,  
Me and you! [2x]_

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

(spoken)

Betty: Am I too late?

Blaine: Oh, no, not at all! It's just about now.

Kurt: I'm Charley Kringas and this is Frank Shepard.

Betty: I'm Mary Flynn.

Kurt: We just took the apartment on Five.

Blaine: I'm not officially moved in until I'm discharged from the army next week.

Kurt: Frank just took a weekend pass to help us move in. A lot to move in: a typewriter, two mattresses, and a piano.

Betty: Are you the one playing the piano the last two days?

Blaine: We're evicted.

Betty: Oh. No! You're wonderful! Sincerely, wonderful!

Blaine: Well I'm sincerely grateful.

Kurt: We'd better look now; it's supposed to be right now.

Blaine: You see anything?

Kurt: I hope we didn't miss it… It should come right… THERE! There it is!

Betty: I see it!

Blaine: Where?

Betty: There it is.

Blaine: Where?

Betty: There!

Blaine: It's just phenomenal.

Betty: Phenomenal.

Blaine: Don't you wish it was ours?

Kurt: It's everybody's.

Betty: Do you call it Spuht-Nik, or Spoot-Nik?

Kurt: I call it 'Miracle of God!'

Blaine: Do you guys realize that after this moment, this moment, that the three of us are sharing here together, we are going to be able to do anything? I mean, anything we've EVER dreamed of. What a time to be starting out. What a time to be alive!_  
_

_Blaine: Something is stirring,  
Shifting ground?  
It's just begun.  
Kurt & Betty: Edges are blurring  
All around,  
And yesterday is done._

_Blaine: Feel the flow,_  
_Hear what's happening:_  
_Betty: We're what's happening._  
_Kurt & Betty: Don't you know?_  
_We're the movers and we're the shapers._  
_We're the names in tomorrow's papers._  
_Up to us now to show 'em?_

_All: It's our time, breathe it in:  
Worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn coming through,  
Me and you, pal,  
Me and you!_

_Blaine, Kurt, Betty:_  
_Years from now,_  
_We'll remember and we'll come back,_  
_Buy the rooftop and hang a plaque:_  
_This is where we began,_  
_Being what we can._

_ALL_  
_It's our heads on the block,_  
_Give us room and start the clock._  
_Our dreams coming true,_  
_Me and you, pal,_  
_Me and you!_  
_Kurt: Me and you!_  
_Blaine: Me and you!_  
_Artie: Me and you!_  
_Sam: Me and you!_  
_Santana: Me and you!_  
_Rachel: Me and you!_  
_Harmony: Me and you!_

The NYADA students and faculty gave Harmony a round of applause. All eyes darted to Madam Tibideaux.

"Beautiful rendition, Ms. Lane," she said. "Welcome to NYADA."

Harmony beamed. Rumor had it that one student was always booted out of the musical theatre program on the first day, but she had made it through!

**EXT. CENTRAL PARK**

"Artie, you have to try these hot dogs," Sam said excitedly, handing one to Artie after he arrived at the bench. "Dude, look, they drench it right through the bun with all that ketchup, and mustard, and relish, it's like a delicious wiener rainbow."

"Yeah, not so appetizing," Artie sighed, setting his hot dog on Sam's lap. "How much did those cost?"

"Dunno," Sam said through a full mouth. "Like… $20?"

"Sam, aren't you on a budget?" Artie asked.

Sam stopped eating quickly. "I guess you have a point."

"Dude, I know you're new in New York, but you did great last year working as a busboy at Breadstix and working at Burt Hummel's tire shop and you even helped assistant coach the football team, and I'm sure you would've helped the Glee Club out too if only they qualified as a club with twelve members," Artie said consolingly.

"Yeah, it sucks that the program was cancelled," Sam sighed.

"Well, Glee Club landed in a bit of a funk. Maybe one day twelve kids will be interested again, but Vice Principal Sylvester wasn't about to fund a non-competitive Glee Club with seven members," Artie said. "Anyway, trust me, being a Brooklyn Film Academy sophomore, I'm more familiar on how to live in the big city under a budget."

"I guess so," Sam said. "Have you heard from Tina at all?"

"She's good," Artie said. "Living the life at the California Academy of Musical and Dramatic Arts. It's good that she has Mercedes in L.A. to keep her company. She's trying to land roles in some school productions, but no such luck yet."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Sam said. "I know Mercedes is struggling to land anything after her elimination from _X-Factor_."

"Same as Santana's girlfriend," Artie said. "I guess everyone's back in the normal life, still trying to make it big in the cities we're in."

"Except Rachel," Sam laughed. "Ms. 8-shows-a-week."

"Girl's insane, but hella talented," Artie laughed. "So, ready to help me move into my dorm?"

"Let's get to it!" Sam exclaimed, getting up and wheeling Artie out of the park.

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

"Fantastic job, students," Professor James Thomas remarked, standing up and moving into the middle of his twenty students. "Welcome to Beginning Acting 1. This is a sophomore-level class designed for students who have completed our introductory drama seminars last year. I'd like to applaud Misters Anderson and Hummel along with Miss Pillsbury, who volunteered to start our first round of acting exercises with this heartfelt script from _Merrily We Roll Along_. Blaine, fantastic emotion in the role of Frank. I could feel that drive, the sheer emphasis on the importance of musicals, because that, students, is why we are all here, aren't we? The arts have touched our lives so much, that we come here to New York City to pursue it as a profession, and it is my honor to instruct students like you, like Betty here, who defies the odds and expectations of society, and proves that even though she might be in a wheelchair, that means nothing on your potential as an actress. And Kurt Hummel here, who showcased a very beautiful countertenor voice mixed in with truthful storytelling. Now, we won't be doing much singing in this course. This semester is all about delivering truth to the audience, to get you all out of your inhibited shells, to expand your horizons on the personas that you _can _and _will_ embody, to prepare you for success in the professional world."

"Gosh, he is so inspiring," Kurt said, awestruck, to Blaine.

"I know, right?" Blaine responded. "This is going to be a great semester."

"Eh, wouldn't count on it," Betty sighed. "The reviews on ratemyprofessor-dot-com say he's cool and all, but when we get up to Shakespearean acting and classical acting, we're in for some major practical learning than this introductory stuff."

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes. Betty was known as the mean girl of the sophomore musical theatre majors.

"When we meet back here on Thursday, I want you all to prepare a monologue portraying an emotion that you draw from this hat," Professor James said, walking around the room.

"Anger," Betty said, drawing her emotion. "Piece of cake."

"Sadness," Kurt sighed. "As if I can't escape that emotion enough already."

"Love!" Blaine exclaimed. "My inspiration is right next to me."

"Ugh, get a room," Betty muttered, wheeling herself out of the room.

"Class dismissed!" the professor exclaimed. "Good luck with your assignments."

**EXT. STREET – WED SEP 3 – DAY**

Artie and Betty were rolling on the streets together.

"I am up to here with these inconsiderate people," Betty growled, weaving her wheelchair through the walking crowd.

"I guess I'm used to it already," Artie said. "Year two in New York is off to an easier start. Last year, being plagued with unfamiliarity, homesickness, physical wheelchair challenges, and all that stuff, it was hard. I almost gave up, but there's just so much to learn here."

"Dude, I'm starving," Betty said. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

"By lunch do you mean the cheapest stuff we can find off the Spotlight Diner dollar menu?" Artie laughed. "I'm in!"

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

"Good afternoon, Artie!" Dani exclaimed, welcoming the pair at the front desk. "Table for you two?"

"Yes, please," Artie responded.

Dani led the pair to a table in a far corner of the restaurant. Dani removed the two chairs, allowing for Artie and Betty to park themselves in.

"Your server will be right back to take your order," Dani said. "And by server, I mean Santana, but don't think that you'll be getting away with any friendly discounts."

"Okay, Dani, I got it from here," Santana laughed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my two dear wheelchair lovers, taking New York City by storm as the invisible cripples running over peoples' toes and banging into peoples' toddlers in strollers and even, from personal experience, the painful ordeal of having your front wheels smash into my ankles and leaving me on crutches for the next week."

"Good afternoon, Santana," Artie said sarcastically.

"Let's just cut to the chase," Betty said. "I'll have some chamomile tea and a basket of your French fries."

"And I'll have a BLT with a strawberry milkshake," Artie said.

Santana wrote it all down. "Got it. Hey, Betty, have you seen the gay lovers around anywhere? I know you have classes with them. If you do see them, pass them a message from Auntie Snix: if they do not return my foot massager to my corner of the loft by tomorrow night, they shouldn't be shocked if they find that their boyfriend pillows get stolen. I don't know what kind of four-some cuddle party they think they're having in there."

"She's lovely," Betty muttered after Santana walked away.

"Yo, Trouty Mouth," Santana hollered over to Sam, who was talking to Dani at the counter. "Take this razor," she said, extracting a shaving razor from her apron pocket.

"What do I… do with it?" Sam asked.

"Go into the restroom and shave the stubble off," Santana said.

"Gunther likes his waiters clean-shaven," Dani said. "That might make or break the success of your interview."

"You'd better hurry up, because Gunther clocks in in a few minutes and you'd best be prepared," Santana said.

Sam hurried off to the bathroom.

"I'm proofreading his resume too," Dani said, consulting Sam's file. "He misspelled Breadsticks—"

"Oh, no, honey, it's really spelled with an 'x' at the end," Santana laughed.

Dani chuckled. "Okay. So busboy at Breadstix and tire fixer at Burt Hummel's Tires and Tubes?"

"Lube," Santana corrected. "What does he think he's playing at? Got any white-out? Oh, forget it, Gunther is so old-fashioned he won't do a background check on these companies."

"Order up!" Dani exclaimed, grabbing a dish of sandwiches from the kitchen. "Table six, babe."

Santana left to deliver the order, and then Sam came out of the bathroom, conveniently at the same time as Gunther entering the restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Gunther!" Dani exclaimed. "This is Sam Evans, he's applying for a job here."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Gunther said. "Come to the back office with me, Sam. Your hands are clean, right?"

"Oh, um, yes, sir! Sorry, your accent is incredibly hypnotic!" Sam exclaimed, slipping the razor to Dani while Gunther wasn't looking.

**INT. GUNTHER'S OFFICE**

Sam took a seat in the tiny little room off the kitchen.

"Tell me about yourself," Gunther said.

"Oh, well, I'm Sam Evans. I just moved here. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and I spent the last year working as a busboy and a tire mechanic at a tire shop and—"

"Good, good," Gunther interrupted, consulting Sam's resume. "You also have experience working at The Dairy Queen! Shows you're good with milkshakes and—"

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!_" Sam wailed in a falsetto impression of the famous song. Gunther stared at Sam. "Oh, sorry," Sam stammered. "Just… showing you my impression of Kelis Rogers…."

Gunther surveyed Sam for a few seconds. "The Spotlight Diner is full of singing waiters. Can you sing?"

"Oh yes, I was in high school Glee Club with a few of your staff – Rachel, and Santana," Sam said. "Looks like Santana and Dani are about to do it now."

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

**Song: "Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira, ft. Rihanna**

_[Dani:]  
I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory_

_The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me_  
_I've never met someone so different_  
_Oh here we go_  
_You part of me now, you part of me_  
_So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

_[Chorus: Both]_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
_But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
_Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ooooh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_[Verse 2 - Santana:]_  
_I go back again_  
_Fall off the train_  
_Land in his bed_  
_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_  
_What I'm trying to say is not to forget_  
_You see only the good, selective memory_

_The way he makes me feel like_  
_The way he makes me feel_  
_I never see to act so stupid_  
_Oh here we go_  
_He a part of me now, he a part of me_

_[Dani:]_  
_So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge - Dani:]_  
_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_  
_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_

_[Bridge - Santana:]_  
_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_  
_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_

_[Chorus]_

Sam and Gunther applauded from the kitchen.

"Two of the best of my staff," Gunther remarked. "Can you match up to that?"

"Yeah, seriously, Mr. Gunther, sir, I can totally do that!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm like, totally a better singer than Santana and Dani! I mean, no, I'm not _better_, but I'm not worse, unless, well—"

"You'll hear back on your hiring status by the weekend," Gunther said, retreating to his office.

Sam grinned and hurried over to Artie and Betty.

"Um, excuse you?" Betty asked as Sam pulled up a chair and took a French fry.

"This guy's totally getting hired," Sam said to himself.

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM – THU SEP 4**

Rachel and nineteen other students were gathered in the classroom just as Madam Tibideaux walked through the door. "Welcome to NYADA Showcase Singers: a course offered to all music and musical theatre majors as a core elective. Unlike the freshman choir course, this senior-level course gives students the opportunity to showcase their voices in solos."

Rachel grinned excitedly at this prospect.

"This class is annually presented with the opportunity to go on a statewide tour; however, you _will_ be missing classes. The tour will span five days starting with the Friday after Thanksgiving: we will start out here in the city, then up to the capitol city Albany, then up north to Watertown, then down to Rochester, then Buffalo," Carmen explained. "Throughout this concert series, the set lists will change to accommodate showcasing all twenty voices. Throughout the tour, each of you will get one solo, and one duet. If you are unable to make this tour, an alternative research-based assignment will be assigned. You will miss two academic days of class on the following Monday and Tuesday."

Rachel was now concerned. Five days away from home? How on Earth was she going to break the news to Sidney Greene?

"In addition, I can now officially announce the school musical that I will be producing here at NYADA: _Les Miserables_," Carmen revealed.

The classroom erupted into a hyped buzz. Everyone was talking about the roles they wanted to play. Rachel immediately flashed back to her Glee Club audition, when she sang 'On My Own.' How she had matured since that fateful day of her sophomore year.

"Auditions will be held in two weeks, and auditions are open to the public," Carmen said. "We want this production to be as diverse as possible, including with regards to age. We really don't want freshmen playing Valjean, Javert, and Fantine unless they can look the part. We can never go wrong with stage makeup, but all the same. Please, spread the word to those outside the NYADA community who may want to audition. I will also serve as vocal director, the choreographer will be Ms. Cassandra July of the dance department, and the director will be Jackie Villanueva, an esteemed Broadway producer and casting agent."

Of course, how could Rachel forget? Jackie was the woman administering her first _Funny Girl _audition.

**INT. VOGUE OFFICE**

Kurt usually only volunteered at the office for four hours a week, but everything Kurt was able to do in that short time, Isabelle was grateful for.

"Thanks for taking those messages for me, Kurt," Isabelle said, rifling through Kurt's notes as he sat by the phone. "These people have been trying to get in touch for me for weeks, and I could never find the time to be close to the phone. If you could just give them a call back with this time and date for the publication meeting, please do."

"Of course, Isabelle!" Kurt exclaimed, picking up the phone and dialing the number when the phone rang.

"Isabelle Wright's office, this is Kurt speaking—"

"Kurt, it's Artie."

"Oh, hey, Artie, what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Well, today in my film class, we were given an assignment: just a video that showcases your strengths and what you know," Artie explained. "So what better way than a music video? I thought I'd capture everyone around the city doing their thing, and since you're at Vogue-dot-com, I thought it'd be cool if we featured you folks in a music video—"

"Did I hear someone say music video?" Isabelle asked, walking back into the room.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said. "It's my friend Artie, he's at the Brooklyn Film Academy, so—"

"Say no more," Isabelle said, snatching the phone from Artie. "We're in. Bring your video camera to the office pronto!"

**Song: "Happy" by Pharrell Williams**

**INT. BROOKLYN FILM ACADEMY CLASSROOM**

_Artie: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
Artie & Sam: With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

**INT. VOGUE-DOT-COM FASHION WAREHOUSE **

{Isabelle sings as her staff run around, flaunting colorful costumes.}

_[Chorus: Isabelle (Kurt & Vogue staff)]_  
_(Because I'm happy)_  
_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
_(Because I'm happy)_  
_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
_(Because I'm happy)_  
_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
_(Because I'm happy)_  
_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

**EXT. STREET**

{Blaine dances with street dancers.}

_Blaine: Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why_

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

{The diner staff, even Gunther, dance around the restaurant.}

[Chorus: Santana w/ Dani & Spotlight Diner staff]

_Dani: Hey, come on_

**INT. NYADA DANCE STUDIO**

{Cassie dances with her Dance 101 students, including Harmony and Betty}

_[Bridge: Cassie (Harmony & Betty)]_  
_(happy)_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing bring me down_  
_My level's too high_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing bring me down_  
_I said (Harmony: let me tell you now)_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing bring me down_  
_My level's too high_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing bring me down_  
_I said_

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

{Rachel and her Showcase Singers classmates goof around in Carmen's class.}

_[Chorus: Rachel w/ classmates]_

**INT. LOFT**

{Sam sings lead with his friends backing him up in the loft}

_[Chorus: Sam w/ NYC crew]_

_Artie: Hey, come on_

**EXT. STREET**

{Kurt sings with street dancers.}

_(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… my level's too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

**INT/EXT: LOCATION MONTAGE **

_[Chorus 2x: Artie]_

_Artie: Come on_

**INT. LOFT – SUN SEP 6 – NIGHT**

Artie showed his friends the final edited product of his music video.

"This is so cool, Artie!" Sam exclaimed. "The professor is going to love it."

"Going to love the part at the diner," Santana said. "Dani and I owned that. No one, gay or straight, can resist the sexiness of waitresses in those tight red waitress outfits, and even I have to admit the Spotlight Diner employs some of the sexiest waiters in the city."

"Well, my bit with the NYADA dance club in the streets was pretty fun," Blaine added.

"But you have to admit, my class adds the vocal dynamic," Rachel pointed out.

"Let's not argue about which scene was better," Artie said. "Bottom line is, we chose one of the most popular songs of 2014 and turned it into a symbol of happiness in the city. I can't wait to present it to the class!"

"Easy A, no doubt about it," Kurt said from the kitchen. "Okay, guys, dinner is served! Be sure to chip in $20 each for Blaine and me to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Sam hesitated. "Can I get back to you on that? I kind of spent $20 on hot dogs earlier."

**INT. NYADA DANCE STUDIO – TUE SEP 9 - DAY**

Rachel stood at the doorway of Cassie's class, just as she was wrapping up instruction for Dance 101.

"You've been here a week already and you all are still dancing like itchy gorillas!" Cassie barked. "Most of you can't even touch your toes in our stretches, how am I supposed to mold you into professional performers if you can't even touch your damn toes? I am not asking you to lick your elbows!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. It really was no joke that Cassie was hard on all her students until she found those one or two gems that were worth her time.

"Class dismissed!" Cassie exclaimed, retreating to her desk.

Rachel stood aside as the class filed out.

"What a witch," Harmony muttered as she wheeled Betty out of the room.

Rachel could empathize completely. She glanced towards Cassie's desk, where she was logging grades for the day.

"Harmony, meh, C for careless effort," Cassie sighed. "Oh, hey, Fanny Brice!"

"You, uh, wanted to see me, Ms. July?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes," Cassie said. "The Brooklyn Film Academy student who was here last week filming my mediocre students for a Pharrell Williams music video sent me a rough cut, and I happened to stumble upon you leading your Showcase Singers class in a verse, and then I thought, 'Wow, Schwimmer is a junior already!' And I was so reminded of your fierce determination in your freshman year, that I figured I would revisit the idea to hire you as my TA, seeing as Brody graduated last year and my only other student in mind, Benjy, was cast as the lead understudy in _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time_ opening next month, so, you were my only option. What do you say?"

Rachel considered the idea. "I don't know, Ms. July," she said apologetically. "Along with _Funny Girl_, I also work twelve hours a week at the Spotlight Diner—"

"Rachel, I would only need you for four hours a week to help choreograph routines and analyze students' form. This semester, I'm teaching Dance 101, Choreography, intro to Jazz, and intro to Modern," Cassie explained. "I need a second creative mind, and I recall you were very skilled in Jazz. I need you, Schwimmer. It's $10 an hour, four hours a week."

Rachel paused. "I'll think about it."

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER – LATE EVENING**

It was almost midnight. Kurt and Blaine were working. Rachel, Sam and Artie were seated at the bar.

"Dispose of these donuts," Gunther commanded. "Someone left them in the back of the pastry shelf and they went bad this morning."

"Will do, Gunther," Kurt sighed.

"I think you should take the job, Rachel," Sam said. "It's an easy $40 a week!"

"I don't know how much more I can take," Rachel whined. "Here, look at my schedule."

_SUNDAY: 1:30 – 6:30_ _FUNNY GIRL; 7:30 – 11:30 DINER_

_MONDAY: 10:00 – 10:50 MACROECONOMICS; 12:00 – 8:00 DINER_

_TUESDAY: 8:00 – 9:15 PERFORMANCE EDUCATION; 9:30 – 10:45 SHOWCASE SINGERS; 11:00 – 12:15 – ACTING SHAKESPEARE; 1:00 – 2:15 PIANO; 5:30 – 10:30 FUNNY GIRL_

_WEDNESDAY: 10:00 – 10:50 MACROECONOMICS; 12:30 – 10:30 FUNNY GIRL (2 SHOWS)_

_THURSDAY: 8:00 – 9:15 PERFORMANCE EDUCATION; 9:30 – 10:45 SHOWCASE SINGERS; 11:00 – 12:15 – ACTING SHAKESPEARE; 5:30 – 10:30 FUNNY GIRL_

_FRIDAY: 10:00 – 10:15 MACROECONOMICS; 5:30 – 10:30 FUNNY GIRL_

_SATURDAY: 12:30 – 10:30 FUNNY GIRL (2 SHOWS)_

"Oh, easy," Artie said, consulting her schedule. "Let's say, for example, 1:00 – 3:00 on Thursday and Friday?"

"When am I supposed to do all my homework?" Rachel asked.

"Saturday? You're wide open before 12:30—"

"No!" Rachel protested. "That's my sleep-in day."

"Wait, you consider sleeping in until 11:30 to be 'sleeping in'?" Sam asked. "I don't wake up until like 1:30 on Saturdays!"

"Yes, Sam, I am well aware," Rachel said, returning to her essay on interpreting Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

"Bottom line, Rachel," Kurt said, returning to the counter. "Just by doing _Funny Girl_ you're already making like twenty times the money as the rest of us—"

"I offered to give some of it to you, Blaine, and Artie for tuition," Rachel said.

"We don't want that kind of charity, we all want to work for our own living, same as you," Blaine said.

"Well, I don't know," Rachel said. "I didn't even take Jazz Dance 1 yet and she thinks I'm TA material just because of an 'All That Jazz' vocal and dance battle we did in freshman year?"

"You did win your first dance contest at three months old, right?" Artie asked.

"Ugh!" Rachel moaned.

"Okay, Rachel, let's try this," Kurt suggested. "You give this a shot for now, and if it proves too much for you, you step aside and maybe we'll call Brody up to take back his job."

"He went back to Montana," Rachel snapped.

**INT. BROOKLYN FILM ACADEMY CLASSROOM – WED SEP 10 – DAY**

Artie's "Happy" music video played on the projector in his class. The video ended with Artie's closing verse. The professor, Jay Parker, shut off the video.

"Well, Mr. Abrams, that was very entertaining," he remarked.

"So you liked it?" Artie asked.

"Well…" Jay hesitated. "I'm very happy you used multiple camera angles; that made everything a lot more fun to watch with the contrast. But the whole concept of it was just too simple. What's the theme here, the message?"

"I was trying to convey that New York City can sometimes be a tough place to live, but the best we can do is 'clap along' and embrace our opportunities in the city," Artie explained.

"Okay," Jay hesitated again, taking down notes. "See, that's a fair concept. The thing is, does the viewer really have to decipher the videographer's life story to understand what's happening? The way I was watching this, I thought I was just watching a bunch of nineteen-year-old young adults dancing in different parts of the city. But, I do understand your intentions of portrayal. The recording quality itself was magnificent, but I feel like the concept was something that was too easy for you, it looks like you've done this kind of thing before. I know the assignment was to showcase what you can do, but I expected something a little more out-of-the-box, something you haven't done before, so keep that in mind for the next assignment. Your grade right now is a B-, so pretty good job!"

**INT. LOFT – NIGHT**

"A B-!" Artie protested to his friends.

"Dude, that's like a dyslexic's A+++!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Okay, I'm not about to freak out about getting an Asian F like Mike would," Artie said. "But that video took some serious work! Do you know how much stuff I had to clear with NYADA and Vogue and Gunther to get all those locations and dancers? And the fact that you all came into the Brooklyn Film Academy recording studio, there was a facility usage fee that came with that."

"Well, you're just going to try harder next time," Santana said. "Look, Artie, the thing about living in this city is that your success isn't going to happen overnight. Even Rachel took a bit of an uphill climb in getting Fanny Brice."

"Hey, that just reminded me of a song!" Dani exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, boys, we are about to get our Pentatonix up in here," Santana said. "Can any of you beat-box?"

"Oh, that's okay, I have my guitar," Dani said, pulling out her guitar.

"I'm with you, Dani," Rachel said, wheeling a keyboard out of her room. "I have to practice for my first piano assessment next Tuesday."

**Song: "Royals" by Lorde**

{The NYC crew sing an acoustic version of the song, with Dani on guitar and Rachel on piano. Just a simple concept of friends singing in their living room. Vocal arrangement similar to Pentatonix.}

_Kurt: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
Kurt & Rachel: And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

[Pre-chorus]

_Blaine, Sam, Dani: But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
Kurt, Artie, Santana: But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

[Chorus]

_Blaine: And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Santana: Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
Blaine: And baby I'll rule, (Sam: I'll rule), (Dani: I'll rule), (Santana: I'll rule.)  
Artie: Let me live that fantasy._

_Kurt, Blaine, Rachel: My friends and I—we've cracked the code._  
_We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
_Kurt: And everyone who knows us (all: knows) that we're fine with this,_  
_We didn't come from money._

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_Kurt w/ Dani/Artie/Sam harmonizing: Ooh ooh oh_  
_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_  
_And I'm in love with being queen._  
_Ooh ooh oh_  
_Life is great without a care_  
_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_[Chorus]_

"Oh my gosh, guys, that was so good!" Dani cheered.

"I guess you guys are right," Artie said. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"And if success never comes, then at least we called it by singing a song beforehand about how we'll never be royals," Santana snickered. "Okay, it's midnight already, let's all get to bed."

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM – THU SEP 11 – DAY **

"Next up for our Showcase Singers debut assignment is Ms. Rachel Berry, from the junior class," Carmen said.

Rachel grinned and went to the center of the room. "Good morning. Today, I'll be singing 'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra.

**Song: "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra**

{As Rachel sings, we see snippets of Santana and Dani working at the diner, Artie editing a video at the Brooklyn Film Academy, and Kurt serving coffee at a Vogue staff meeting.}

_Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

**INT. LOFT**

Sam and Blaine were playing video games, when Sam's phone rang. "Hello?" Sam answered.

"Good morning, Sam," Gunther said from the other end. "This is Gunther from the Spotlight Diner. I just wanted to let you know you have been hired to work full-time, forty hours a week, starting on Sunday."

Sam beamed. "Yeah! Yeah, sure! Thanks! Okay, bye, thanks, Mr. Gunther!"

Sam turned to Blaine. "I got hired!"

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

_I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps_  
_And find I'm king of the hill_  
_Top of the heap_

_[Chorus]_

_These little town blues, are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York  
If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York… New York_

**INT. NYADA DANCE STUDIO**

Rachel walked into the dance studio.

"I don't care if you've been trained in ballet, Harmony," Cassie snapped. "You're in New York now. Whatever you learned in Wisconsin or wherever does not apply here. And Betty, you think you're so smart with your mouthy little attitude? One more eye-roll or mouthed 'whatever,' then you can dismiss yourself, young lady."

"Cassandra?" Rachel asked as she approached.

"Ah! Schwimmer!" Cassie greeted. "You made up your mind?"

Rachel gulped. "I'm in. I don't think I can TA with your jazz class, but this Dance 101 class, I think I can do it."

Cassie smiled. "Fantastic."

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**

_New York...New York_  
_I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps_  
_And find I'm a number one, top of the list_  
_King of the hill, A number one..._

_[Chorus]_


	3. 2: Rising Phoenix

**Summary: Sue **begins to rethink her decision to disband the Glee Club last year. Out of the five former Glee Club members, not all will immediately return. **Rachel **starts her job as Cassie's T.A. How does this affect two vulnerable students? **Santana **starts to regret not going to college.

**GUEST STARRING...  
**Adam Lambert as Elliot Gilbert  
Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Lane  
Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury  
Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury  
Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste  
Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene  
Dean Cameron as Rob Lincoln  
Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins  
Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose  
NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington  
Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING...  
**Kate Hudson as Cassandra July  
Demi Lovato as Dani Romano

**CO-STARRING...  
**Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori

**ABSENT: **Amber Riley

* * *

**INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE – TUE SEP 16 – MORNING**

"_Dear journal_," Sue wrote. _"Don't you hate mornings just as much as I do? The sickening feeling of waking up against your body's will, the morning obligations of getting your two-year-old daughter ready for her daycare specialist. But the price of motherhood is so worth it, and believe it or not, so is being the temporary principal of McKinley High. It all started last April when I planted incriminating evidence against Principal Figgins, leaving him no option but to work as a janitor in this school. I would have accused him of having a relationship with a student, but he would've gained national attention, and that fool doesn't deserve any of that fame. That belongs to one Sue Sylvester. The school board still seems to think I need a Vice Principal, and they are seriously considering giving it to Figgins after they cleared him from the allegations I set against him, but I am determined to be the sole ruler of this hell hole. The last school year has taught me a lot, but more than anything, I have seen the effects of a Glee-less high school. Literally. Once I put an end to that rotting scab known as 'The New Directions,' the school has been miserable."_

Sue glanced out the window, watching as the Glee kids passed by in their new cliques.

"_I can't love life any better; being co-top bitch with Bree is the life, plus I've just made 14 months with Ryder," _Kitty said while walking with hers and Bree's legion of Cheerios.

"_Dating Bree for the past 15 months has been glorious. So. Much. Action. That girl can give some. And with my reputation as Stoner Brett 2.0, life is carefree and fun," _Jake said.

"_Jake is still as douchey as ever," _Ryder grumbled. _"But Kitty brings out the best in me. Her cheering me on gives me, as the Varsity Wide Receiver, so much confidence on the field. Plus, she's actually pretty intelligent. I'm maintaining a 2.0 average as opposed to my sophomore 1.7." _

"_Maybe I was overreacting with my whole transgender thing_," Wade said nervously as he cautiously exited the boy's bathroom. _"Maybe I'm just gay and I like wearing dresses. All I know is, without the support of people like Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes, I don't know who I am anymore, or who I want to be."_

"_Life sucks. There. I can't believe everybody's changed so quickly," _Marley sighed. _"Unique won't talk to me anymore ever since I called her 'immature' and 'insane' for changing her sexuality, Kitty is back to being a bully, Jake is still the bad boy, and even Ryder seems to have forgotten about me now that he's all over Kitty. I just wish things could go back to the way they were." _

Sue frowned at this ill environment. _"Journal, I must do something. This school needs to be gleeful again, for me to keep this position as principal permanent." _

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

Santana hustled around the diner for the morning breakfast rush. Distributing menus here, picking up dirty dishes there, pocketing a cheap tip here, serving a meal there, refilling a drink here, handing over a check there.

"_Working full-time at this diner is really getting to me,"_ Santana said to herself, exchanging a stack of plates with Dani. _"The plus side of being the only one of my friends working here consistently full-time for over a year is that I have developed a tenure and a trust with Gunther. I'm his left-hand woman who gets to hop on the catering truck into super awesome places in the city and Long Island. But it also means that I'm the only one doing peasant work for a living. Yeah, I know, it's respectable; it's what everyone starts out with before making it big. But with Berry on Broadway and her best gays with her at a prestigious drama school, and Artie at a film school conservatory, and me with a flop shampoo commercial from last year, I feel inferior, and that is not a feeling that I have ever been used to. Five years ago, I was a sophomore in high school, top of the food chain with Quinn and Britt. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I already deferred my acceptance to Adelphi University because the tuition was way too high for me to pay, and I didn't feel like blowing away all of my mom's savings on my first two years at a college that might not even give me what I need to be successful. I'm starting to think those high school counseling services were right. Maybe those who don't go to college really do wind up as sad sacs working minimum-wage jobs for life."_

**INT. NYADA HALLWAY**

Rachel walked with Cassie to class. It was her first day as a T.A. for Dance 101.

"The best thing you can do is be constructive," Cassie explained. "You know your stuff, I've seen your resume, I've seen you in class, and I've seen you professionally. You might not be a graduate student, but you certainly do have qualifications. That's why I came after you. Now, this class is fifty minutes for two days a week, very simple, very easy on your schedule, but afterwards you're going to have to help me critique each individual performance and help me determine what to give for their participation grade for the day."

**INT. NYADA DANCE STUDIO**

"Alright, freshmen and whoever else is taking this course as a sophomore or above," Cassie announced as she walked in. Betty scowled. She was the only sophomore in the class, because she failed it with another professor last year.

Rachel turned around to face the students. Rachel remembered being in their shoes. The kids looked like they'd rather be anywhere else but this class. "Hi," Rachel said nervously. "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a junior here at NYADA, and I'm the new T.A. for Dance 101, so, any questions, I'm here."

"That's right," Cassie said. "Today, we're going over a few simple ballet techniques. We'll start with pique turns."

Rachel thought back to the day she was learning pique turns in the class. It was her third class period, the day she attempted to talk back to Cassie by saying she would get better and better until she was the best in her class. Cassie had responded by saying Rachel was gutsy and mouthy, qualities that made it easy for her to make her students' lives hell on earth.

"Pitiful job, Harmony," Cassie criticized.

Rachel frowned. She remembered three years ago when she first met Harmony, how she totally slayed her performance full of amazing jazz steps.

"Betty, I know we can't waive these classes for you, but good job, considering you've probably never even danced before your accident," Cassie said.

Rachel noticed that Harmony and Betty looked the most frustrated, exactly how Rachel must have looked two years ago.

"Just keep your shoulders straight," Rachel said gently to Harmony. "And center yourself more so you can have more balance."

Harmony still looked frustrated, but Rachel could tell she was a bit more confident.

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

Sue observed the football team and Cheerios practicing. This was the key to success. When it comes to school, no one cares about academics. It's all about the top group of athletes: the football players and the cheerleaders. The success of these programs is the key to raking in alumni donations, which will, in turn, allow Sue to share the wealth to the clubs that no one really cares about. Sue walked down the field to talk to Roz.

"How are the Cheerios coming along, Roz?" Sue asked.

"Well, Sue Sylvester, with last year marking our third consecutive national championship after your little flub in 2011, the Cheerios are stronger than ever. Kitty and Bree are natural born leaders. They take control of these girls in the best way possible," Roz explained. "It's also a plus that Bree happens to be dating the school's best dancer. The Puckerman delinquent is occasionally here to help choreograph. I may be more modern than you, but if we're going to win nationals again, we need some young hip blood."

"Well, speaking of Puckerman, I'm pretty sure he must be somewhere around these bleachers selling some Chronic Lady," Sue said, before moving onto the field to watch the football team.

"Good afternoon, Sue," Shannon said as she drilled her offensive linemen through their drills. "WHEN YOU'RE IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE RAMMING THROUGH 6-FOOT-TALL WALLS OF MUSCLE! YOU CAN HARDLY RAM THROUGH 5-FOOT TALL RUBBER PILLARS! HAVE YOU BOYS NEVER BEEN IN A JUMPING CASTLE?"

"Of course they haven't, these douches have been making fun of jumping castles the moment they learned how fun bullying is," Sue said. "That's what I've been coming to talk to you about, Roz. It's no new stereotype that the football boys make up the largest percentage of bullies in most schools. If I can turn that around, the school board will love my control over our athletes, and instate me as permanent principal."

"Well, Sue, I can't deny there are some gentlemen on this field," Shannon said. "You know I love Ryder Lynn. His commitment and dedication to football and academics astounds me. This is his second year being Varsity Wide Receiver. I didn't make him captain for no reason."

"Well, so long as he's not a lovesick catfish victim begging for romance anymore," Sue said, turning around and walking away.

**INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

"Sam, you're late," Dani criticized.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam apologized as he wheeled Artie in.

"Okay, well, this week is supposed to be your training and shadowing week but Gunther is catering for the opening of an Off-Off-Broadway show tonight, so you're stuck with me and Santana as your mentors today," Dani explained.

"First order of business, change into uniform," Santana said, tossing clothes into Sam's arms.

"DUDE, WOAH!" Artie exclaimed as Sam began stripping his shirt off in the middle of the restaurant.

"Bathroom," Dani whispered.

Sam nodded and hurried off to the bathroom, still shirtless.

"Boy's got a lot to learn," Santana muttered.

A few minutes later, Santana was teaching Sam how to greet people as they come in.

"Here comes a customer now," Santana said, bracing herself to greet the next customer. In walked Elliot Gilbert! "Oh my gosh, Starchild, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my classes at NYU finished up for the day so I thought I'd come over here for a bite to eat," Elliot said. "I haven't seen so many of you in so long, especially since Rachel and Santana were the only ones to actually stay here over the summer."

"Hah, and let me tell you, paying half of the $450-per-month rent was so much more of a hassle than the fifths we pay now," Santana laughed. "Anyway, table for one, Elliot?"

"Oh, I'll join him!" Artie exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"Okay, Sam, here's another thing to be aware of: cripples," Santana began to explain.

"Um, excuse me?" Artie asked, taken aback.

"A lot of the tables and booths have irremovable seats, so you have to really look carefully and make sure the tables have a space open for a wheelchair to fit," Santana explained. "Dani, could you take Starchild and McCripples to their table? Sam, follow her."

"Okay, Sam, this table is the table we most commonly use for wheelchair customers," Dani explained. "This is perfect because it allows for a nice quiet setting and it doesn't disturb waiter traffic. We also like to pay careful attention to seat small children towards the front corners of the restaurant, because they tend to run around a lot and we crash into them, spilling all the customers' food items."

"Okay," Sam hesitated. "Yeah, this is way too information all at once."

Dani and Santana stared at him impatiently.

**INT. DANCE STUDIO**

It was nearing the end of the class period, and the whole class had just gone one-by-one to show Cassie their pique turns. Betty, of course, was given the opportunity to improvise with wheelchair spins, which were very strenuous on her arms, but she gave it her best shot.

"Pretty good job, Betty," Cassie said. "If this were a real Broadway show I think the choreographer would love to include you in a number, so long as you pique in the back row."

"You know what, Ms. July?" Betty asked. "Day three of this class and I'm already sick of your attitude."

"Oh, wow!" Cassie laughed. "You're a snappy little bitch, aren't you? I wouldn't blame you. If I was trapped in a chair for my whole life, I'd be pretty damn pissed at the world too."

"It's not the chair that's the problem," Betty argued. "It's the person criticizing the girl who's doing a pretty damn good job of improvising with the chair."

"Ms. July, I really think that Betty should be allowed to have this class waived," Harmony reasoned. "It's ridiculous that—"

"Ms. Lane, I'm not the one in charge of how our school's General Education and Major requirements work," Cassie said. "If I had it my way, I would only be teaching the dance majors who actually do have a clue of what they're doing, but I'm stuck with all music, drama, and musical theatre majors who just want to make it big in an industry where they very well may not make it."

Betty rolled her eyes and wheeled herself out of the class, closely followed by Harmony.

Cassie smiled. "Class dismissed!"

Rachel grimaced and took a seat at Cassie's teacher desk.

"Alright, Schwim, now for the fun part: grading!" Cassie said excitedly. "You can give Harmony an 50% F for her half-ass participation today. I would've given Betty a solid B if she didn't lash out at me, so we'll knock her down a letter grade. Go ahead and scribble those down while I determine the other eighteen. Most will get A's for the day."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she began to mark grades into Cassie's gradebook. So this is how it looked from the outside in Rachel's freshman year. This instructor was pure torture. Rachel could just imagine Betty and Harmony crying in the girls' bathroom.

**INT. NYADA HALLWAY**

"_That was torture," _Rachel muttered to herself as she exited the dance studio. _"I've been on okay terms with Cassie ever since she and my Dance 201 class threw that surprise party for me when I got my _Funny Girl _callback, but honestly, being back in this environment is killing me. Yes, I made an easy $20.50 today helping her critique students, mark grades, and choreograph dance routines for Thursday's class period. But is it really worth it? I'm already feeling the time management struggles."_

**INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM**

"Do you think it's possible for us to drop out?" Harmony asked Betty as they stood (and sat) in front of the mirrors fixing their hair.

"Not a chance," Betty said. "It's required for all performance majors here. I can't even get the classes waived just because Madam Tibideaux knows I can improvise well with my chair, which Cassie seems to disagree with."

"That's it," Harmony sighed. "We're just going to have to drop out of this school and maybe submit applications to NYU or Syracuse."

Rachel stepped into the bathroom. "No, you don't want to do that."

Harmony and Betty rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, Ms. T.A. We'll shut up about your boss now," Betty muttered.

"Hey, two years ago I was in this bathroom," Rachel said. "But unlike you two, I wasn't keeping a straight face and fixing my hair. I was in that bathroom stall at the end, crying my eyes out, wondering how on earth my dreams were going to come true with a monster tearing my self-esteem down. But look where I am now."

"Rachel, it's no secret that Cassie gives you special treatment just because you're on Broadway," Harmony said. "We know all about your freshman year surprise party for your callback, so are you suggesting we just wait it out until we get Broadway roles? Most NYADA students don't land roles until after graduation."

Rachel nodded. "I know. But all I'm trying to say is that you cannot give up. Once this hurdle is over, it's all smooth sailing from here. Every little thing I learned from NYADA was crucial at my _Funny Girl _audition, callbacks, and career. You worked so hard to get here; you can't give it up for one professor who thinks tough love is the key to strengthening your performance career foundation."

The two girls sighed. Rachel smiled at them before leaving the bathroom.

**INT. WILL'S OFFICE**

Will was marking History essays when Sue knocked on his door.

"What can I do for you, Sue?" Will sighed.

"Well, I'm just going to cut right to the chase: let's restart the Glee Club," Sue said.

Will raised his eyebrows and thought back to the day Sue explicitly cancelled the club last year.

_It was just after club signup day. Absolutely no one was interested in the club. All Will had was Joe, Unique, Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder. _

"_My hands are tied, Schue," Principal Figgins said from his office, with Sue standing right behind him as Vice Principal. "Your application to compete at Sectionals is due soon and you only have half a club."_

"_The best we can do is allow your little club to do some pep performances here and there, but I'm afraid it's over," Sue said. "At least until you find twelve members."_

"And who knows, maybe you will find some new blood this year," Sue said. "You'll never know unless you give it a shot. Need I remind you: the Glee Club only won Nationals when I stepped into the picture because I had something to prove. And this year, I have something to prove, William. I must prove to that hunky Bob Harris that I am the number one choice to control McKinley High, and if I can restart this Glee Club, and turn it into an unstoppable force like your 1992 Glee Club once was, this _school_ will be unstoppable."

Will smiled at Sue. "I'm glad you've had a change of heart. My work in improving arts education has been stoppered by the club's cancellation and I'm determined to work at it again this year."

"Perfect!" Sue exclaimed.

"There's just one problem though," Will interrupted. "No one is interested this year, Sue. Ever since you and Principal Figgins disbanded the Glee Club, the group of kids that Finn worked so hard to glue together fell apart. Kitty and Jake no longer affiliate themselves with those kids. Ryder seems to think that Glee Club will hamper his grades and football. Unique is scared to come to school dressed as her real self anymore. And goodness knows how depressing it is to walk into that cafeteria every day to see poor Marley eating lunch all by herself."

Sue smiled deviously. "Well, we'll just have to stage a musical intervention, won't we?"

**INT. CALLBACKS – NIGHT**

Santana, Dani, Elliot, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Artie were setting up their instruments on the Callbacks stage.

"Thanks for bringing us here tonight!" Elliot exclaimed.

"No problem!" Kurt replied. "I figured this would be a great way to rake in some tips while Rachel is doing her show."

Sam was playing guitar while Dani was on base and Blaine was on keyboard. A Callbacks employee sat at the drums. Everyone else planted themselves in front of microphones.

"Good evening, everyone!" Blaine exclaimed. "We are Pamela Lansbury. Please, enjoy the show."

**Song: "I Really Want It" by A Great Big World**

_Elliot: So tell me what are we living for?  
I say we chuck inhibitions  
And sell our souls to rock and roll  
I need to know what I'm missing_

_Santana & Dani: So turn it up on the stereo_  
_Somebody light the ignition_  
_What the hell are you waiting for?_  
_It's time to make a decision_

_(Kurt: Nah-oooh)_

_[Chorus]_  
_Sam: I'm feeling the world go round_  
_It's spinning me upside down_  
_I'm finally homeward bound_  
_Sam & Artie: I'm not giving up_  
_It's crawling under my skin_  
_And I don't care if I sin_  
_Both: I really want it_  
_I really want it_  
_I really want it right now_  
_I really want it right now_

_Kurt: If there's a maker up above_  
_Then why is nobody listening_  
_You show me hate, and I'll show you love_  
_It's not about your religion_

_Kurt & Blaine: We're always lookin' to someone else_  
_Just take a look in the mirror_  
_'Cause all you need is inside yourself_  
_It couldn't be any clearer_

_(Kurt: Nah-oooh)_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
_Santana: The more we love, the more we learn_  
_Dani: The more we love, the more we burn_  
_Both: The more we love_

_Elliot & Artie: So tell me what are we livin' for_  
_I say we chuck inhibitions_  
_And sell our souls to rock n' roll_  
_I need to know what I'm missin'_

_[Chorus]_

"Thank you, everyone!" Elliot exclaimed to the applauding audience.

Santana went forward to see how much tip money they made.

"How much is it?" Artie asked.

"Um…thirty-five cents," Santana said. "I'll turn this in to the cashier and we can all take home seven pennies."

Blaine shrugged happily. "Well, it's something!"

"Ninety-two cents more for each of us and we can hit the ninety-nine cent store!" Sam said excitedly.

**INT. NYADA CLASSROOM – WED SEP 17 – DAY**

Blaine, Kurt, and Betty were in their acting class with Professor Rob.

"Don't 'but – Albert' me, Rose!" Blaine shouted to Betty at the front of the room. "You are merely woman, I am man! Woman's job is to obey and keep the house clean! And speak only when she is spoke to! And my first command, woman, is for you to get our bags and be down at the station by 6:30 tomorrow morning… when I intend to be there with Conrad. And I further command you to bring whatever legal documents are necessary because I intend on making you Mrs. Albert Peterson by 2400 hours tomorrow! Roger, over, and out. … Rose, did I mention I loved you?"

The class applauded as Blaine bowed.

"That was so sexist," Betty muttered as she wheeled herself back to her seat.

"Excellent job, Mr. Anderson," Rob said. "Great delivery of that excerpt from _Bye Bye Birdie_, and you showcased that great emotion, kind of obnoxious, kind of sincere, great interpretation. Who's next? Mr. Hummel, if you will."

"Of course!" Kurt stood up and faced his classmates and began his monologue.

"O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I!  
Is it not monstrous that this player here,  
But in a fiction, in a dream of passion,  
Could force his soul so to his own conceit  
That from her working all his visage wanned,  
Tears in his eyes, distraction in his aspect,  
A broken voice, and his whole function suiting  
With forms to his conceit? And all for nothing,  
For Hecuba!  
What's Hecuba to him, or he to Hecuba,  
That he should weep for her? What would he do  
Had he the motive and the cue for passion  
That I have? He would drown the stage with tears  
And cleave the general ear with horrid speech,  
Make mad the guilty and appall the free,  
Confound the ignorant, and amaze indeed  
The very faculties of eyes and ears."

"Fantastic delivery of _Hamlet_, Mr. Hummel," Rob said. "You have a natural sense of language style from the era, and your assigned emotion of 'sadness' was executed perfectly. I think I can speak for everyone in the room that we could really feel the emotion, and that is important.

"Well, class, it is now time to go! I will see you all on Friday!" Rob exclaimed, dismissing the class.

**INT. KITCHEN **

"So what should students expect from Principal Sylvester's new 'Meatless Monday' regime?" Dottie asked, interviewing Millie Rose for the school newspaper.

"Well, students shouldn't assume that Monday will just be salad day," Millie said. "We've got a lot of ideas lined up in terms of pastas, veggie burgers and sandwiches, as well as healthy meat alternatives. It'll save the school some money too."

"Got it," Dottie said, turning off her recorder. "Thanks a lot, Ms. Rose! Let me just say, McKinley's food has become so much better since you got promoted to cafeteria manager last year."

"Aw, you are such a sweetie," Millie laughed as Dottie exited the kitchen, and Marley walked in.

"Hi, mom," Marley sighed, plopping her bag down.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Millie asked.

"Mr. Schue found me at lunch today," Marley explained. "He said he wanted to restart the Glee Club, so I tried to talk to everyone else about it, and no one is interested. Unique, I mean Wade, is all up into that Health Occupations club, I can't approach Jake without him trying to sell me an e-cigarette, Ryder is either on the football field or in the study hall, and Kitty is just flat out a mean girl again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Millie sighed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Marley sighed. "I don't want to give up on my dream but how I can I continue when my only foundation is nonexistent? I mean, I have to start thinking about colleges and stuff now. Am I going to be applying for pre-med or pre-law or business programs, or am I going to go into music?"

"Just don't graduate high school without a plan and a backup plan," Millie warned. "I wanted to get a business and culinary degree and open up my own restaurant, but because I couldn't afford to go to college for anything beyond an Associate's degree, I was just a lunch lady for all these years. I love my job, especially with this lucky promotion, but you don't think I regret not making a four-year-college work? I do. So don't you go out into the world going the safe and affordable route. Do whatever it takes to live the life the way you envision it. Okay?"

Marley smiled and hugged her mom tightly. "I love you, mom. You always know exactly what to say."

**INT. LOFT – THU SEP 18 – MORNING**

"Rachel, get up," a groggy Sam moaned. "Santana made breakfast."

Rachel rubbed her eyes and got up, sitting down at the table with Kurt, Blaine, and Sam.

"Breakfast is served!" Santana exclaimed, setting a pan of steaming eggs down on the table. "We've got orange juice, toast, bagels, fruit salad, scrambled eggs, and sausages."

"There has got to be an ulterior motive for Santana making us 6:00 breakfast," Kurt groaned, pouring himself orange juice.

"Can't a girl just do her share of cooking as a polite roommate?" Santana asked, setting sausages onto Blaine's plate. "So, Rachel, how was last night's show?"

Rachel smiled. "It went well. My voice almost cracked on 'I'm the Greatest Star.'"

"Well, I think that's what you get when you sign yourself up for 8 shows a week plus a singing-intensive class twice a week, plus being a T.A. in a dance class where you apparently still do a lot of singing," Santana laughed. "Anyway, I'm off of work today so I figured I could sleep in the whole day anyway while you all are off at class."

"So, what's the scoop with that _Les Miserables _school and community musical?" Sam asked.

"Well, we are all auditioning next week, so we can't wait," Blaine said excitedly. "I still have to plan out the perfect audition song."

"Oh, me too," Kurt said. "Now, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of songs fit for a nice high tenor, but my voice has more of that gentle caressing tenor voices and not the big bold piercing tones like Hugh Jackman, but—"

"Just audition with a lady song, they'll gladly give you the part of Cosette!" Santana suggested sarcastically.

"It's just nerve-racking to think that next week we'll be in front of Madam Tibideaux again," Rachel said. "But I know in my heart that none of us will choke this time. I just hope we all get the roles we want. Eponine for me, Marius for Blaine, and Enjolras for Kurt. That would be a dream team."

"Yeah, Mary Sue and Gary Stu playing the leads just like in _West Side Story_, only Porcelain here gets a way better role than Officer Krupke," Santana said. "Although I'm sure that the Harmony girl is going for Eponine too. You gonna sabotage her?"

Rachel thought about Harmony's dance class struggles, and shook her head.

**INT. AUDITORIUM **

"Why are we all here?" Jake asked, puffing away on an e-cigarette.

"Mr. Puckerman, that item you have in your hand is contraband. Hand it over, and you'll be serving lunch-time detention for two weeks," Sue said as she walked in with Will, Emma, Figgins, Becky, Shannon, and Ken Tanaka. "Now, to answer Jake's question, I realize how stupid ex-Principal Figgins was to disband the club last year."

"Sue, it was your idea too," Figgins said.

"Oh! Mrs. Schuester, I'd just like to say congrats to you and your baby daddy for your baby!" Wade exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about seven months," Emma said with a smile. "Anyway, we just wanted to remind you all of how you changed in your sophomore year."

Sue started. "Kitty, you started out as my top bitch, but the moment you became Patty Simcox, something changed about you, and it shocked me. You softened up. You actually became a friend to the very people you were bullying at the start of the year."

"It took me a while to figure out that Wade Adams was not a female," Figgins said. "But what does it matter when an amazingly talented student like you has the support of friends who understand who you consider yourself to be?"

"Jake, remember that talk we had after your audition?" Will asked. "I was so thrilled that you got that chip off your shoulder that year. You became a true gentleman, but after all that, the chip is back. You are so much more than the school stoner and supplier. It's wrong, it's illegal, it's not who you are."

"Ryder, I know how hard you've been working to keep up with football and your academics," Shannon said. "But I saw how happy you seemed doing _Grease_ and Glee Club. That's what's been missing from your athleticism: joy; glee."

"And even though Marley is still an awkward loner, even I have to admit that she sucked the least out of all the New Directions that year," Becky stated. "Sue, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Cincinnati."

"I saw how the Glee Club transformed Finn Hudson," Ken Tanaka said. "He totally changed the potential of the school. He broke the wall between jocks and geeks. He made it okay to be both. You guys can follow in that legacy. You five belong together."

Will, Ken and Figgins stood up and pushed the five kids to sit together, as they had been sitting on opposite corners of the auditorium prior. Brad walked into the room and started playing the piano.

**Song: "If We Hold On Together" by Diana Ross**

_Emma: Don't lose your way  
with each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Sue: Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Shannon: Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

_[Chorus]  
__Sue: If we hold on together  
__I know our dreams will never die  
__Dreams see us through to forever  
__Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

**INT. DANCE STUDIO**

{Rachel was supervising the class as they practiced their dances. Cassie is still harshly criticizing Betty and Harmony, but they sing this song for strength.}

_Rachel: Souls in the wind_  
_Must learn how to bend_  
_Seek out a star_  
_Hold on to the end_

_Betty: Valley...Mountain_  
_There is a fountain_  
_Washes our tears all away_  
_Harmony: Words are swaying_  
_Someone is praying_  
_Please let us come home to stay_

_[Chorus: Rachel]_

**INT. AUDITORIUM **

_Emma: When we are out there in the dark_  
_We'll dream about the sun_  
_Shannon: In the dark we'll feel the light_  
_Warm our hearts...everyone_

_Sue: If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_As high as souls can fly_  
_The clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_

"I know we can't make you rejoin the Glee Club," Will said from his seat behind the seniors. "But I would really appreciate if you think about it. Auditions are next week. If I can get you guys here helping me recruit at least seven new members, we'll be set."

"I'm in for sure, Mr. Schue," Marley said. "Glee Club saved all of us, so I really hope they remember that too."

Wade sniffled. "Home girl… I'm with you. Without Glee Club I don't know who I am anymore."

"I'll think about it," Ryder said. "I do miss having fun with you all every week but this is senior year; things are on the line."

"Not interested, sorry," Kitty said, dragging Ryder out of the auditorium.

Jake said nothing. Yes, he missed singing, but it had been almost a year since he last danced. Finally, he admitted, "I'm in."

**INT. RACHEL'S DRESSING ROOM**

"Congrats on another great show!" Santana exclaimed, bringing in a vase of flowers.

"Santana, you are the best," Rachel thanked.

"Stellar performance, Rachel!" Sidney Greene said from the doorway.

"Hey, Sidney, can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked. "At NYADA, I'm in a vocal performance class and we're going on a 5-day tour around the state starting the Friday after Thanksgiving. And I'm also auditioning for the NYADA musical. You know, as musical theatre majors it's required that we be in at least one musical production to graduate."

Sidney's eyes widened. "So you mean to tell me that you're stepping down from the show?"

"No!" Rachel elaborated. "Not stepping down, it's just that I might need to cut things down to maybe four or five shows a week."

"Yeah, I'm sure her understudy would be thrilled to finally get out of those ugly Ziegfield Showgirl costumes to be Fanny," Santana said.

Sidney groaned. "Do you have any idea what kind of press attention this is going to cause, Rachel?"

"Look, Sidney, after mid-December I will be fully able to commit to Funny Girl again, but my academics are important to me and if I can take just a little time off, I would be really grateful," Rachel attempted to reason.

Sidney sighed. "Well your standby and understudy have never performed the lead before, and you _have_ had perfect performance attendance and you have a lot of sick leave. Maybe we can make it work, but Rachel, if there ever comes a time that you need to leave your tour or miss a _Les Miserables_ performance, you are contractually obligated to do so."

Rachel nodded. "I understand; I'm willing to take that compromise."

"Alright, I'll speak to Rupert about this," Sidney said, exiting the room.

"Dang, girl, I thought you were going to be fired," Santana laughed. "Okay, let's take the subway home already, I'm exhausted and I have an early morning shift tomorrow at the diner. Anyway, guess who Facebook messaged me tonight? Emma Schuester. Have you seen her baby bump? I swear, she could have twins in her petite little uterus. Anyway, she said they're trying to get the Glee Club back together, so hopefully we'll all be rising phoenixes, being reborn out of the ashes like that one scene in _Harry Potter_ that Blaine played over and over again last night."


	4. 3: The Revival

**Summary: **We meet a relative of **Ryder** who auditions for Glee Club. How will this relative affect Ryder's life? **Kurt **picks out an audition song for the NYADA community production of _Les Miserables_. Will the NYC crew get the roles they want? **Kitty **attempts to rekindle an old friendship. Will it work out on both ends?

* * *

**GUEST STARRING:  
**Nick Pitera as Jeremy Lynn  
Aylin Bayramoglu as Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki  
Al Calderon as Tyler Lewis  
Amy Aquino as Jackie Villanueva  
Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury  
Kenneth Choi as Dr. Wu  
Christopher Cousins as Bob Harris  
Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste  
Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose  
Carlito Olivero as Nicolas Hernandez

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:  
**Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

**CO-STARRING:  
**Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori  
Lucas Till as Elder Logan  
Bronson Pelletier as Elder Brandon  
Connor Cruise as Football Player #1  
Alexander Ludwig as Football Player #2  
Jake T. Austin as Football Player #3

**ABSENT: **Kevin McHale, Amber Riley

* * *

**INT. CAFETERIA – MON SEP 22 – LUNCHTIME**

"Tonight I thought we could have dinner at Breadstix and go see a movie, you know, our usual Monday night vent-about-the-horrible-week-ahead date night," Kitty said as she walked Ryder over to the jock table.

Ryder spotted a person eating lunch alone at the far corner of the cafeteria. "Um, no, you go ahead, I'm going to go ask that kid for help with, um… math homework."

"Math homework?" Kitty asked with her eyebrows raised. "Fine, you have a good time with Germy Loser over there."

"Hey, don't call him that," Ryder snapped. "You don't know him."

Kitty rolled her eyes and went to join Bree at the table. Ryder went over to sit next to that kid. His name was Jeremy…. Jeremy Lynn. As in the cousin of Ryder Lynn.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Ryder whispered, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, what, like it's anything new?" Jeremy asked. "For the past two years I've always been eating lunch in the library, but Principal Sylvester kicked me out this year because she doesn't want any of her precious books to be dirtied, or else she'll have to pay for new books out of the school budget. Why are you even here, Ryder?"

"I'm just making sure you're alright," Ryder said. "We are cousins after all."

"Since when?" Jeremy asked. "Ryder, we started school here at the same time, except I was a freshman and you were a sophomore. You think it was easy watching you become the school heartthrob on the football field and even in the Glee Club? It wasn't. Okay? It's hard for me here. I don't have any friends. You're lucky you had Glee Club in sophomore year. You're lucky you're dating one of the hottest Cheerios here. I never got to have that kind of support system. I don't fit in anywhere. I'm bullied by your friends. Even the academic decathlon team refuses to talk to me. You know you've hit rock bottom when even the nerds and geeks of the school think you're too inferior."

Ryder surveyed his cousin sorrowfully. Jeremy wasn't like Ryder at all. He was shy, he wasn't the most good-looking, and he had a reputation for androgynous mannerisms that made people assume he was gay, though Ryder wasn't sure how Jeremy actually identified. Ryder cut his losses and went to join Kitty.

**INT. LOFT – AFTERNOON**

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Santana were relaxing after a long day.

"I seriously don't know what song to choose for my audition," Kurt groaned. "It has to show off a different side of me if I'm going to get the part of Enjolras. I mean, that's a very strong masculine role. That was the whole problem with me auditioning for Tony in _West Side Story_: I'm too effeminate!"

"That is a serious understatement," Santana criticized. "I swear, if we took a test on measured femininity, you would beat every girl in the world by a long shot."

"Why don't you sing something from _West Side Story_ or _Grease_ or _Rocky Horror_?" Sam asked. "You're familiar with all that stuff."

"Yeah, but it has to show off range, personality, depth, and above all, potential for the role in question," Blaine said. "Kurt, don't worry, we still have a bit of time. I'm struggling to find an audition song too!"

"Just _please_ wait until I'm at the diner to start rehearsing," Santana said. "Because Rachel has been wailing her lungs out for the past week and I'm treasuring every second she's not home, because my ears need rest from that voice of hers."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Sam got up to answer it. There stood two young men, dressed in black slacks and a white long-sleeved collared shirt with Mr. Schuester-looking ties.

"Good afternoon," the first one said. "I'm Elder Logan."

"And I'm Elder Brandon, and we're missionaries with the Jesus Christ Church of Latter-Day Saints," the second explained.

"Oh, no, no, no," Santana protested, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. "I'm not sitting here to be bashed by people calling our lifestyles a sin, even though I'm sure at least one of their articles of clothing is made of mixed fibers, I'm sure they've eaten shellfish like shrimp or lobster before, and gasp, I have a shift at the diner on Sunday; I am such an all-around sinner."

"Sorry about that, she's just naturally sarcastic that way," Sam said. "Anyway, I don't think we're interested—"

"YES WE ARE COME ON IN!" Kurt basically screamed.

"Um, Kurt, why?" Blaine whispered, not eager to have visitors.

Kurt's reason was simple: besides _Funny Girl, _what show was taking Broadway by storm? _The Book of Mormon. _This is the key to the perfect audition song.

**INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

"You wanted to see us, Principal Sylvester?" Bree asked as she and Kitty took their seats in front of Sue's desk. Will was also present in the room.

"Yes, Sue, why are we here?" Will asked.

"Well, Butt Chin, Black Cheerio, and Blonde Cheerio the Thousandth, it has come to my attention that McKinley didn't host a school musical last year," Sue said. "I must plot the ultimate revival after the immense success of _West Side Story_ and _Grease_ in recent years. Superintendent Bob Harris will see that I'm leading our school to a better place through the arts. Glee Club can only hold so many losers, William, but our past musicals have included numerous jocks in the cast, mostly because I forced them to participate as an alternative to detention in the county sewers. But, here's the question: as the Producer of the McKinley High Fall 2014 school musical… _what_ show will we do?"

"Simple," Kitty said immediately. "_Les Miserables_."

"Kitty, that is an extremely difficult show to produce," Will said. "It's entirely sung, and we'll need a pretty large cast."

"Mr. Schuester, _Les Miserables_ did great in the Box Office upon its release in December 2012, but it also was a hit in the McKinley hallways," Kitty explained. "Now, I know that my inner Gleek was starting to come out by January 2013, but never before have I seen people of all representations in the student body humming along to _Les Mis_ tunes. Literally, I couldn't go a class period without hearing my class bursting into song. Not to mention, this generation kind of grew up with Anne Hathaway from _The Princess Diaries_, not to mention that us girls are very familiar with Amanda Seyfried from _Mean Girls_, and I'm sure we all have a soft spot for _Eddie Redmayne_."

"I know I speak for a lot of us jocks that being a part of _Les Mis_ would be a fun opportunity," Bree said. "The football boys would _love _to pretend shoot each other with guns, not to mention the Cheerios would die to step into whore outfits and sing 'Lovely Ladies.' Trust us, _Les Mis_ is totally the way to go, and that's coming from _me_."

Sue beamed. "Well, there you have it, William. You'll be running both Glee Club and _Les Mis_ auditions in the auditorium tomorrow. I'll get audition notices posted immediately."

**INT. LOFT**

Kurt escorted Elders Logan and Brandon out the door. "Thank you so much for dropping by; I learned so much today! Now, I'm not sure if I am willing to convert _just yet_, but rest assured, I have taken your teachings to heart."

"Thanks for your time, Kurt," Brandon said.

"Please, contact our mission should you have any questions," Logan said.

"Oh, I will!" Kurt responded, sliding the door shut. "Okay, boys, you can come out now!"

Sam and Blaine came out of the bathroom.

"Geez, Kurt, we've been stuck in there for two hours! You can only count the tiles so many times," Sam complained.

Just then, Kurt's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered, "Hey, Unique, how's senior year coming along?"

"Good afternoon, Porcelain, this is Principal Sue Sylvester here," said Sue from the other line.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Um, what happened to Unique?"

"Oh, her-him's phone turned up in the lost-and-found today, and I thought I'd take the liberty of calling some dear friends. I heard from Unique Adams that his idol, Porcelain Hummel, is set to audition for an NYC production of _Les Miserables_ this week! Well, thanks to the suggestion of two esteemed Cheerios, I have selected _Les Miserables_ as the Fall 2014 school musical production for McKinley High."

"Wow, Sue, that's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "McKinley will have a blast with it."

"Yes, I'm sure they will," Sue said. "See, the thing is, I don't know the first thing about producing a musical. Since you're studying at some Broadway conservatory, I figured you could help me out. I already have Will Schuester on board as director, but who else do I need?"

"Well, _Les Mis_ is a totally sung show, so you'll need a vocal coach who knows what he or she is doing," Kurt said. "Being that the songs are mostly storytelling, not a whole lot of choreography is needed, but certainly for the wedding there should be. You'll also need costumes, fantastic ones."

Sue was noting this all down. "Got it. I'll make some calls and see if I can get a staff together for this project. Thank you very much, Porcelain. Good luck with your audition for Cosette, or Eponine, or Fantine, or whatever ladylike role you decide to play."

Kurt scowled as he hung up. "Why does everyone think I can only play female roles? I'm not Unique!"

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

The new sophomore quarterback Tyler Lewis threw the ball across the field. Ryder caught the ball swiftly and smoothly.

"Nice catch, Ryder!" Shannon shouted at the end zone. "And nice throw, Tyler! Let's try running it again, but let's take a little break! Everyone huddle up!"

Shannon gathered her team at the center of the field. "Principal Sylvester came to me today to ask if I could recruit any of you for this year's school musical, _Les Miserables_."

Ryder was expecting the football boys to reject the idea immediately, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"_Les Miserables_?" Tyler asked. "Guys, we should totally do it! Remember that one scene where they were waging war over the barricade?"

"And the part where the little kid got shot?" a football player laughed.

"Or the part where Enjolras holds up the red flag and they get shot?" a second player recalled.

"Or that super awesome battle scene after they sing 'Do You Hear the People Sing'!" a third player exclaimed.

"Well, Coach Beiste, looks like we got some excitement here," Tyler said. "I'm definitely in. Who's with me?"

Apart from Ryder and Tyler, seven boys raised their hands.

"So long as we get to be the ones in the combat scenes," Tyler said excitedly.

Shannon beamed. "Great! I'll send a list of your names to Principal Sylvester. Now, let's get back to practice! We've got our first game this weekend, and if we're going to do Principal Sylvester proud, we have to maintain the best streak possible!"

"Yeah, come on boys, we got this!" Ryder exclaimed to pump up the boys. The team dashed back into play.

"Hey, dude, you think I should audition for Glee Club too?" Tyler asked Ryder.

Tyler wasn't the average jock. He was a bit more of a gentleman than most, but he still had the habit of being cliquey and obnoxious. His father and uncles were apparently a popular local band in Lima and Toledo, so he came from a musical family. He seemed to enjoy more rock, rap, and hip-hop music though, something that the Glee Club had lacked since Puck and Artie graduated.

"Go for it, dude," Ryder said. "Maybe Glee Club would be more fun with another football guy there."

"So you're back in?" Tyler asked.

Ryder smiled. "I'm in."

"STOP CHATTING, LYNN AND LEWIS, GET BACK TO THE GAME!" Shannon screeched.

**INT. AUDITORIUM – TUE SEP 23 – AFTER SCHOOL**

Brad assembled the freshly recruited band members on the stage, while Will, Marley, Unique, and Jake sat at the panelist table in the audience.

"First up, Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki!" Will announced.

Ameera worked with several of the Glee kids in Summer 2013, in the Lima Community Players production of _Godspell_, where she had a brief romance with Joe Hart. Ameera, now in her junior year, walked on stage, confident and beautiful.

**Song: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele**

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong  
_But my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_[Bridge:]_

_But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

_[Chorus:]_  
_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus:]_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

Will and his students stood up to applaud.

"Wow, Ameera!" Will exclaimed. "Fantastic way to kick off the auditions! I wouldn't want to follow that."

"Gurl, you knocked it out of the park!" Unique praised.

"Mr. Schue, I think this one is a given," Marley giggled. "We definitely need her voice."

"I agree," Will said. "Thank you, Ameera. The club member list will be posted by Friday."

**INT. MCKINLEY HALLWAY**

Kitty had been spying on Ameea's audition. She turned around and exited the auditorium and proceeded down the hallway.

"_Now I know for sure I'm not rejoining Glee Club," _Kitty told herself. _"I'm not going to be in the same club as that terroristic traitor."_

**INT. BATHROOM**

Kitty pushed open the door to the bathroom and was instantly greeted by the sound of vomiting.

"Well, well, well, has dear sweet Marley Rose relapsed into her old habits?" Kitty asked, pushing the stall door open. "Oh! Mrs. Schuester, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Emma flushed the toilet and stood back up, brushing the hair out of her sickened face. "I remember five years ago I was in this exact stall, intervening on Rachel attempting to induce bulimia to look more like Quinn Fabray to win over Finn Hudson. I told her that her lack of a gag reflex would be a gift one day, but I meant it in a more inappropriate manner. I wonder if Rachel will ever have to put up with this severe morning sickness like I do."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay, not that I really care about your pregnancy difficulties, but that really sounds severe. Have you been to see your doctor?"

Emma thought back to their recent appointment.

_Dr. Wu had just finished the 16-week ultrasound to determine the gender of the baby._

"_We want it to be a surprise," Will explained._

"_Yeah, we're already thinking of possible names for whatever it comes out to," Emma said. "There is just one baby in there, right?"_

"_Yes, no twins or triplets or octuplets," Dr. Wu confirmed._

_Dr. Wu, still as moody as ever from when he handled Terri and Kendra five years ago, rolled his eyes and turned the equipment off. "Everything looks normal. Do you have any questions for me?"_

_Will and Emma, the happiest couple in the world, looked each other in the eyes and together said, "Nope!" _

Emma stared back at Kitty. "Yeah, maybe I should go pay the doctor a visit."

"Well, it will have to wait," Kitty said, pulling out her makeup kit. "Mr. Schue is going to be running auditions until the wee hours of the night, and I plan on attending the musical auditions to ensure getting a role that I actually will shine in, unlike the horrible call for Patty Simcox in sophomore year."

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

"Alright, guys," Will said to his student panel. "Let's put that Cheerio down for ensemble. The next person is auditioning just for ensemble, but we really need guys to step up for roles."

"I'll be trying for Javert, Mr. Schue," Jake said.

"Madam Thenardier for me," Unique added.

"And Eponine for me," Marley said excitedly.

"Alright, next up, Jeremy Lynn," Will called.

Jeremy, shaking uncontrollably, walked up to the microphone.

**Song: "More Than You Take" from **_**Joseph: King of Dreams**_

{Jeremy sings very uncontrollable, many voice cracks, many stuttered words. Marley, Jake, and Unique look on, very sad for him. Ryder watches from the balcony.}

_Jeremy: A single voice,  
Is joined by multitudes in song,  
With every verse,  
They're finding harmonies that rise to Heaven sure and strong.  
Richer and richer the soil on which they thrive,  
Higher and higher a hymn of what it means to be alive_

_[Chorus]_

_You've got to give a little more than you take,  
You've got to leave a little more than was here,  
You maybe prideful of the strides you will make,  
But keep one thing clear,  
You're just a player in a much bigger plan,  
And still you have to give it all that you can,  
The very measure of your soul is at stake,  
You've got to give a little more than you take, _

A tear fell from Jeremy's eyes as he ran off stage. Ryder sighed and ran after him.

"Well, that didn't go so well," Jake sighed.

**INT. NYADA STUDIO**

{Rachel is auditioning in front of Jackie Villanueva.}

_Rachel: The seasons fly,_  
_A man stands where a boy once stood,_  
_His path unfolds,_  
_And unafraid he walks in service of a greater good,_

{Suddenly, Jesse St. James walks into the room, joining Rachel in the song. Rachel is shocked, Jesse triumphant. Jackie is immediately attracted to Jesse's voice.}

_Both: Deeper and deeper the lessons he has known,  
Over and over the message he is surely being shown_

_[Chorus: Both]_

Jesse and Rachel were locked in eye contact. Jackie stood up. "Well, I was about to reprimand you for your unjust interruption, Mr. St. James, but the chemistry you two had was… fairly interesting, an intriguing dynamic. The harmony and unison was just beautiful. Though unexpected, it was a great audition from the both of you. I'll let you both know."

Rachel and Jesse nodded and walked outside.

**INT. NYADA HALLWAY**

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, since NYADA never worked out for me, I figured that maybe I would the city itself a try," Jesse said. "After New Directions defeated Vocal Adrenaline at the 2012 Nationals, our credibility was ruined. I've been trying to get performance-related jobs around the state, but I haven't struck gold. I was stalking your Twitter account and saw your post about _Les Mis _auditions, and I thought, hey, might as well give it a shot. Ever since I met you, I always thought we'd make a killer pair as Cosette and Marius."

"Well, I wasn't auditioning for Cosette, but thanks," Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine came around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his distrust made extremely clear.

"Auditioning for Marius; how about you?" Jesse asked nonchalantly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "I was auditioning for Marius."

"Well, may the best man win," Jesse said, forcefully shaking Blaine's hand.

"Rachel, may I speak to you, please?" Kurt asked, dragging Rachel to the end of the hall. "What is he doing here? I thought we were going to do this musical together!"

"We will, Kurt, if we all get in!" Rachel whispered.

"IF we all get in?" Kurt hissed. "He's going to swoop in and take that part and Blaine and I will get stuck with ensemble roles!"

"Don't worry; just sing your best, and whatever happens, happens," Rachel said. "Believe me, I'm not so stoked to see him here either. It was totally out of the blue and you don't think that I would've loved for you, me, and Blaine to be the leads? I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to my show."

**INT. BACKSTAGE **

Jeremy was wiping away his tears when Ryder came in.

"That was humiliating," Jeremy sniffled. "I'm not going to do this anymore."

"Dude, you just need confidence," Ryder said. "And if Mr. Schue gives you those spots, you _will _get confidence. Glee Club, the arts in general, it changes people. It changed me. We used to be tight when we were little, man. We used to go to grandma's house and pretend we were soldiers and stuff."

"Those days are gone, Ryder," Jeremy sighed, standing up. "Thanks for your help, but I can't sing, I can't perform, and I think this will hurt me more than I already hurt."

**INT. NYADA STUDIO**

"Kurt Hummel, you are next," Jackie called.

Kurt walked into the room. "Good afternoon, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Enjolras."

**Song: "I Believe" from **_**The Book of Mormon**_

_Ever since I was a child I tried to be the best  
So what happened?  
My family and friends all said I was blessed  
So what happened?  
You're supposed to be all so excited to be teaching of Christ across the sea  
But I allowed my faith to be shaken  
Oh what's the matter with me?_

_I've always longed to help the needy,_  
_To do the things I never dared,_  
_This was the time for me to step up_  
_So then why was I so scared?_

_A warlord who shoots people in the face._  
_What's so scary about that?_  
_I must trust that my Lord is mightier_  
_And always has my back._  
_Now I must be completely devout_  
_I can't have even one shred of doubt..._

_I Believe; that the Lord, God, created the universe_  
_I Believe; that He sent His only Son to die for my sins_  
_And I Believe; that ancient Jews built boats and sailed to America_  
_I am a Mormon_  
_And a Mormon just believes_

_You cannot just believe part way,_  
_You have to believe in it all._  
_The problem is doubting the Lord's will_  
_Instead of standing tall_

_I can't allow myself to have any doubt_  
_It's time to set my worries free_  
_Time to show the world what Elder Price is about!_  
_And share the power inside of me..._

{Kurt starts singing with a figment of imagination. He's on the St. James Theater stage, starring in _The Book of Mormon_, with a church choir singing backup behind him. In the audience are Sam, Santana, Jackie, Rachel, and Jesse, who looks impressed.}

_I Believe; that God has a plan for all of us_  
_I Believe; that plan involves me getting my own planet_  
_And I Believe; that the current President of The Church, Thomas Monson, speaks directly to God_  
_I am A Mormon_  
_And dang it! A Mormon just believes!_

_I know that I must go and do_  
_The things my God commands_  
_I realize now why He sent me here_

_You ask the Lord in faith_  
_He will always answer you_  
_Just believe in Him_  
_And have no fear!_

_I Believe; that Satan has a hold of you_  
_I Believe; that the Lord, God, has sent me here_  
_And I Believe; that in 1978 God changed his mind about black people!_  
_You can be a Mormon_  
_A Mormon who just believes!_

"What the hell is this?" Santana bashed from the imaginary audience, causing Kurt to come back to reality, auditioning in front of Jackie.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. That was quite… energetic, to say the least," Jackie said halfheartedly, browsing through Kurt's resume. "Alright, you're done for the day. We'll let you know shortly."

Kurt bowed his head and smiled as he exited the room.

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

"Next up, Tyler Harris!" Will called.

"Hold up, a football boy?" Unique inquired. "This should be interesting."

**Song: "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons**

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_  
_I've had the deepest rivers_  
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners_  
_Try to take the easy way out_  
_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_  
_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_  
_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_[Chorus]_

_Oooooooo... Oooo Ahhhhh Oooo Ahhhhh [2x]_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
_Waiting on this for a while now_  
_Paying my dues to the dirt_  
_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_  
_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_  
_Take you with me if I can_  
_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_  
_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_  
_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_  
_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_  
_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_[Chorus]_

"Now THAT is a voice this club needs," Jake remarked.

"Great job, Tyler!" Will exclaimed, applauding. "Is this a joint audition for Glee Club and _Les Miserables_?"

"Sure is," Tyler explained. "I've been a fan of the show since I saw it with my girlfriend in 8th grade—"

"Ugh, enough with the middle school dating crap," Unique choked.

"I'd love to be Enjolras," Al said. "The leader of the rebellion, that's totally the role for me."

**INT. CAFETERIA – WED SEP 24 – LUNCHTIME**

"Good afternoon, sweetie," Millie said brightly as Ameera got in the lunch line. "Would you like spaghetti with marinara sauce or parmesan sauce?"

"Parmesan, please," Ameera said kindly.

"I'll take marinara," Kitty said, getting behind Ameera in line.

"Have a good day, girls!" Millie said, handing plates to Ameera and Kitty.

"Thanks," Kitty said. "And Mrs. Rose, please send my best to Marley in her _Les Mis_ audition today. I'm sure she'll kill whatever song she picks."

"Oh, that's sweet, Kitty," Millie said. "She's really hoping for the role of Eponine. I'll tell her."

Kitty's eyes widened. Eponine was the role Kitty wanted. Well, no need to worry about that now. Kitty walked over the table where Ameera sat with five other girls.

"Ahem, girls, disperse," Kitty said, seating herself down across from Ameera. "We need to talk."

"If this is about blaming me for 9/11 or the national debt, I don't want to hear it," Ameera said quietly.

"I'm sorry for my stereotypical and racist remarks in the past," Kitty said. "I saw your audition yesterday. You were great."

"What's your deal?" Ameera asked. "You're mean to me one day, you're sarcastically nice to me the other. What's up? The whole incident with Julie and her brother happened so long ago. Why are you still angry about it?"

"You betrayed me," Kitty said. "I needed your friendship when I was being framed for coming on to Julie's brother when he's the one who small-scale molested _me_."

"I was afraid," Ameera said. "Every girl dreams of becoming the popular girl in high school. I thought that staying friends with Julie would get me there, but apparently _you're _the top of the chain now, so congratulations, Kitty. You won." Ameera stood up and walked away.

**INT. NYADA STUDIO**

"Blaine Anderson?" Jackie called.

Blaine stepped into the room and smiled brightly. "Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Marius."

**Song: "Corner of the Sky" from **_**Pippin'**_

_[PIPPIN]  
Everything has its season  
Everything has its time  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme  
Cats fit on the windowsill  
Children fit in the snow  
So why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

_[Chorus]_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky_

_Every man has his daydreams_  
_Every man has his goal_  
_People like the way dreams have_  
_Of sticking to the soul_  
_Thunderclouds have their lightning_  
_Nightingales have their song_  
_And don't you see I want my life to be_  
_Something more than long..._

_[Chorus]_

_So many men seem destined_  
_To settle for something small_  
_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_  
_So don't ask where I'm going_  
_Just listen when I'm gone_  
_And far away you'll hear me singing_  
_Softly to the dawn:_

_[Chorus]_

Jackie smiled. "Fantastic rendition, Mr. Anderson. We'll let you know."

Blaine grinned and exited the studio. As soon as the door closed, his phone rang. To Blaine's surprise, it was Ryder!

"Long time no see!" Blaine greeted.

"Hey, Blaine!" Ryder exclaimed. "Hey, listen, I heard you were auditioning for Marius in _Les Mis_ in New York. I was kind of hoping to do that role for McKinley."

"Wow, ambitious, Ryder, I'm proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed. "From Danny Zuko to Marius; Lima's in for a real treat."

Ryder laughed. "Thanks! It's just that the role tends to be really high and I'm not the biggest tenor belter there is."

"Well, don't let that get you down," Blaine said. "Eddie Redmayne included a lot of mixed voice and falsetto in his performance in the movie, and the gentleness and subtleness really brought to the performance. Your voice is crazy good and it'll mesh well with whoever gets the role of Cosette."

"Well, thanks, Blaine!" Ryder exclaimed. "Good luck getting the role you want, and same to Kurt and Rachel."

"Thanks very much," Blaine said. "Good luck to you all back home! Send my best to Kitty. You two are such a cute couple."

**INT. MCKINLEY HALLWAY – FRI SEP 26**

Dottie stood in the hallway interviewing Superintendent Harris for the school newspaper.

"This production is really going to test the diversity of McKinley's extra-curriculars," Bob said to Dottie. "I've been to a lot of athletic events recently and the stadiums here are sold out, so the morale here in Lima is great, but is it the same for the arts? That's the ultimate question, whether this production, these music clubs, are worth funding."

"And I intend to prove the worth of all of our programs to Superintendent Harris," Sue said. "The auditions these past few days have showcased all of our school's talent and the stars we house here."

Anticipation heightened as Will made his way down the hallway with the list. Marley looked nervous as Will pinned the list up. Kitty came up behind her.

"Good luck playing Whore #4, Marley, because everyone knows who scored the role of Eponine," Kitty said snidely.

_**LES MISERABLES  
**__**MCKINLEY HIGH FALL 2014 MUSICAL**_

_**DIRECTOR: WILL SCHUESTER  
**__**MUSIC DIRECTOR: TBA  
**__**CHOREOGRAPHER: TBA**_

_**JEAN VALJEAN: TBA  
**__**JAVERT: JAKE PUCKERMAN  
**__**FANTINE: AMEERA SADIK-TIRYAKI  
**__**COSETTE: MARLEY ROSE  
**__**EPONINE: KITTY WILDE  
**__**MARIUS: RYDER LYNN  
**__**ENJOLRAS: TYLER HARRIS  
**__**THENARDIER: TBA  
**__**MADAM THENARDIER: WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS**_

**ENSEMBLE ROLES TBD**

"William," Sue whispered nervously. "What is with the blank roster?"

"The _Les Mis_ auditions didn't go as well as I had hoped," Will sad. "I'll keep scouting for talent, but I need a really high tenor for Valjean and a good actor for Thenardier."

"Ryder!" Dottie exclaimed, dashing over to interview him. "You just scored the role of _Les Mis_'s main heartthrob, Marius! How do you feel?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Ryder exclaimed. "I really love acting. I'm not all that into _musical _acting, but this is a great way to spend my spare time."

"Kitty Wilde, how are you feeling about Eponine compared to Patty Simcox?" Dottie asked.

"Well, Cosette may be the female lead, but everyone actually prefers Eponine, who represents the 'friendzoned' underdog in all of us," Kitty said proudly.

"What about you, Marley?" Dottie asked.

Marley looked heavily disappointed. Eponine was the role she really wanted. "I'm excited for the show," she said simply before walking down the hall.

"So a blonde Eponine and a brunette Cosette?" a Hispanic sophomore laughed. "Who cast this show?"

"Who's he?" Unique whispered.

"Ugh, Nicolas Hernandez, captain of the McKinley Dance Squad," Jake muttered in disgust.

**INT. LOFT**

"Is it really this nerve-racking?" Sam asked as he and Santana watched Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine pace around the room.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "The calls are coming any minute now."

"Looks like call-number-one is here," Santana said, tossing Rachel's vibrating phone to her.

"Hello?" Rachel asked. "Yes… Uh-huh… Thanks so much!" Rachel hung up the phone before screaming, "I GOT THE PART! They said I was the top choice for Eponine and they'll be talking to Sidney to coordinate conflicts with my _Funny Girl _commitment."

"Porcelain's next," Santana said, handing Kurt's phone to him.

"Hello?" Kurt asked confidently. "Yes… Oh? Oh, okay… Yes, that's fine, I'll take it," Kurt said disappointedly. "Thank you for your time."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They want me for the role of Grantaire," Kurt sighed. "The drunk one who in the novel is described as 'unnaturally ugly' who has an affection for Enjolras."

"So that's good!" Santana exclaimed. "You and Teen Angel can be gay lovers on and off stage!"

"Well, here's your call, Blaine," Sam said nervously.

"Good evening, Jackie!" Blaine answered. "Yes. Oh! Okay, okay… I understand. Thank you very much."

"Looks like someone didn't get the lead role," Santana whispered.

"I got the part of Enjolras," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know how much you wanted it."

"Wait, who's phone is vibrating?" Sam asked. "I thought those were all the calls."

"It's mine," Rachel said, answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel," Jesse said from the other line. "I heard you got the role of Eponine!"

"How did you hear that?" Rachel asked.

"You _literally _just tweeted about it," Jesse said. "Well, congratulations! I'll be playing Marius, so at least we'll have some bit of a romance on stage. Congratulations to you all!"

Rachel hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I know it's not exactly how we planned it, but at least we're all in this together."

Kurt plopped himself on the couch between Sam and Santana. "This is tiring. Every time I want a role, I don't get it."

"It's all part of the business, Kurt," Rachel said. "Most actors face rejection dozens, maybe hundreds of times, before they finally get a role."

"Easy for you to say, Fanny Brice," Kurt muttered. "Well, there is no use fussing about this now. I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone."

Kurt's curtains shut and the lights went out.


	5. 4: Beyonce

**Summary: **With **Mercedes **arriving in New York City, **Artie **gets the NYC crew into a Beyonce film tribute. **Unique **leads the Glee girls into Beyonce week in Glee Club, while **Jake **prepares the New Directions for war against McKinley's new dance squad. **Rachel **begins to worry about her love life, now that Jesse is also in the city.

**GUEST STARRING:  
**Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Carlito Olivero as Nicolas Hernandez  
Adam Lambert as Elliot Gilbert  
Aylin Bayramoglu as Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki  
Al Calderon as Tyler Harris  
Nick Pitera as Jeremy Lynn

**SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:  
**Demi Lovato as Dani Romano  
Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James  
Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux

**CO-STARRING:  
**Todrick Hall as Dance Squad dancer  
Ashlee Brian as McKinley Student

* * *

**INT. CHOIR ROOM – MON SEP 29**

"Welcome back!" Will shouted as he unlocked the door to the choir room for the first time in a year. The room had served as a multi-purpose facility last year, but now the room was back in action for Glee Club, which now consisted of Unique, Marley, Jake, Ameera, Tyler, and Ryder, who just rejoined.

"So what's going to be our first lesson, Mr. Schue?" Marley asked.

Will was stumped. "Well, I've been so busy running auditions that I didn't brainstorm a lesson, and quite frankly, I'm very rusty on teaching you all. So, I'll open it to you all. Any suggestions?"

"BEYONCE!" Unique exclaimed. The club began chattering excitedly. This was a very popular idea.

"Yeah, please, Mr. Schue?" Marley asked. "I mean, after Beyonce's surprise album release in 2013, I've been waiting so long to spend a week on her music."

"Well, I guess it's settled," Will said. "Beyonce it is! Principal Sue asked us to get a number together to perform for the pep assembly this Friday."

"And whatever we put together has got to be _killer_," Jake said. "The reason for dismal Glee Club auditions this year is because of the new dance squad that Nicolas Hernandez started last year. It was a hit and even more people are interested this year, and I know that if Glee Club can prove to the school that we are back in action, we can get more people on the roster to have twelve people for Sectionals. After all, restarting this club is useless if we can't go to Sectionals, right? Principal Sylvester is all about this club being a winning team raking in money."

"Jake has a point," Will said, thinking carefully. "So, here's what we'll do. We'll brainstorm some songs to perform, and then we'll choose the one that can compete against this new dance squad."

The Glee Club didn't notice, but Nicolas Hernandez was standing discreetly at the door, which was slightly ajar. He heard all of their plans crystal clear.

"_Glee Club out-performing my dance squad?"_ Nicolas laughed in his mind. _"Get real, New Directions. You are about to be schooled, Beyonce style."_

Will dismissed the club for the day. Bree came down the hall to hold hands with Jake.

"So, what's this week's Glee lesson?" Bree asked.

"Beyonce," Jake answered.

Bree grinned. "Really?" she asked with intrigued curiosity.

**INT. LOFT**

"CAN SOMEONE ANSWER THE DOOR?" Santana shouted after hearing a loud knock at the door.

Sam hurried over to answer it. The face standing behind the door shocked everyone.

"MERCEDES?" Sam, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine exclaimed.

"Hi everyone!" Mercedes exclaimed, dragging her multitude of bags into the loft.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I go to school here now!" Mercedes answered.

"Why?" Sam asked, though he seemed to be exceptionally excited about Mercedes being in the room. "What happened to LA?"

"Well, as you guys might know, or might have forgotten, after my flub on _The X Factor_, I decided to go to college to start studying Music Industry Studies and Vocal Arts at California State University at Northridge," Mercedes explained. "That way I could sharpen my skills while still searching for opportunities in LA. I was able to transfer all of my UCLA extension credits there, and after two semesters and a summer term, I'm legally considered a junior now! Well, last year I was starting to consider possibilities outside of LA, perhaps getting a record deal in New York City. My college counselor introduced me to this National Student Exchange program, and I decided to submit an application and audition to some music schools in New York, and voila, I was accepted to Queen's College! Tentatively, I'm only here for the year. But if I somehow get a deal here in New York City, who knows, this might be my permanent choice. I just can't give up on my dreams, and waiting around for something to happen in LA wasn't doing me any favors."

"Well, Mercedes, we're very happy to have you here," Rachel said. "But our loft is kind of full already; there're five of us. I already had to sell my Queen bed for me and Santana to get twin beds, and Sam is on the couch."

"Well, that's what I was kind of coming here to talk to you about," Mercedes said. "I bought an apartment here in the city. It's got a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and one bedroom. The rent is $550 a month, and if I can get someone to share it with me so we can pay $225 a month, that would be—"

"I'll room with you!" Sam and Santana exclaimed together.

"Nuh-uh, Trouty Mouth, Mercedes needs a lady friend in New York," Santana snapped.

**INT. CHOIR ROOM – TUE SEP 30**

"Alright, everyone, let's have a seat," Will said as he walked into the room. "I got a request today from three ladies who want to kick off our Beyonce week."

"Oh-Em-Gee, this is going to be a Destiny's Child song, isn't it?" Unique asked.

"You got that right!" Emma exclaimed, walking into the room flanked by Kitty and Bree. "A 2005 hit from the album _Destiny Fulfilled_."

"This song is dedicated to our amazingly hot lovers," Kitty flirted. "Hit it!"

**Song: "Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child**

_[Emma:]_

_Baby, I see you working hard  
I want to let you know I'm proud  
Let you know that I admire what you do  
Don't know if I need to reassure you  
My life would be purposeless without you_

_If I want it (You got it)  
When I ask you (You provide it)  
You inspire me to be better  
You challenge me for the better  
Sit back and let me pour out my love letter_

_Let me help you take off your shoes  
Untie your shoe strings, take off your cufflinks  
Do you wanna eat boo? Let me feed you  
Let me run your bathwater, whatever your desire, I'll aspire_

_Sing you a song, turn my game on  
I'll brush your hair, help you put your do-rag on  
Want a foot-rub? You want a manicure?  
Baby, I'm yours, I want to cater to you, boy_

_[Chorus: All]  
Let me cater to you  
'Cause, baby, this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby, you blow me away  
I've got your slippers, your dinner  
Your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want, I want to cater 2 you_

_Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I've got your slippers, your dinner  
Your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want, I wanna cater 2 you_

_[Bree:]  
Baby, I'm happy you're home  
Let me hold you in my arms  
I just wanna take the stress away from you  
Making sure I'm doing my part  
Boy, is there something you need me to do?_

_If you want it (I got it)  
Say the word (And I'll try it)  
I know whenever I'm not fulfilling  
Another woman is willing  
I'm gonna fulfill your mind, body and spirit_

_I promise ya, I'll keep myself up  
Remain the same chick, you fell in love with  
I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right  
I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rockin' the hottest outfits_

_When you come home late tap me on my shoulder, I'll roll over  
Baby, I heard you, I'm here to serve you  
If it's love you need, to give it is my joy  
All I wanna to do, is cater to you, boy_

_[Chorus: All]_

_[Kitty:] _

_I wanna give you my breath, my strength, will to be here  
That's the least I can do, let me cater to you  
Through the good, the bad, the ups and the downs  
I'll still be here for you, let me cater to you_

_'Cause you're beautiful, I love the way you are  
Fulfill your every desire, your wish is my command  
I wanna cater to my man_

_Your heart, so pure your love shines through  
The darkness, we'll get through  
So much of me is you  
I wanna cater to my man_

_[Chorus w/ Bree adlibs]_

Will, Jake, and Ryder looked absolutely appalled.

"I find it kind of degrading how this song projects women as men's caterers," Ryder said bluntly.

"Truth," Unique praised.

**INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Sue looked at Will, Emma, and Jake with a stern face.

"Emma Schuester," Sue began. "You dragged two of this school's prized Cheerios into the choir room to sing a Destiny's Child song about catering to their man's every need. What kind of a message are you, as a guidance counselor, sending to them?"

"I'm so sorry!" Emma said apologetically. "It was Bree's idea! She and Kitty just came into my office asking if I wanted to help with a Glee Club assignment and I saw how sexy Destiny's Child looked in the video and I wanted to—"

"Turn your husband on by dancing with your glorious 7-month baby bump?" Sue asked. "William, your Glee Club is planning to sing Beyonce songs at the pep assembly this week. With most of her recent hits being sexually and verbally explicit, I'm going to officially warn you that if I hear a single swear word or sexual gesture in that number, I will relook the restarting of this Glee Club."

"Fine," Will agreed. "Why is Jake here?"

Sue opened her drawer and extracted a small brown bag. "In this bag is marijuana, packaged popularly as The Chronic Lady."

Jake stared at the bag. He truthfully did not know where that came from. "That's not mine, I swear."

"Jake, that is very serious," Emma said sternly.

"You know, ever since Stoner Brett graduated and we found his locker stashed full of this stuff, we've had drug-sniffing dogs doing patrols in our hallways on a quarterly basis, and the dog turned up one hit: yours," Sue said. "It's no secret that you're the school drug dealer, Puckerman."

"Principal Sylvester, I swear, I'm being framed," Jake pleaded.

"And who might do such a thing?" Sue asked.

_**[Flashback] INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT**_

_It was 5:00 p.m. and no one was in the hallway. Nicolas Hernandez walked over to Jake's locker and slipped six packets of Chronic Lady in. _

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt, Jake, simply on the fact that this was a rookie mistake and you have never been caught before," Sue said. "But you'll still be serving two weeks of lunch detention, no exceptions."

"We can't let this go unnoticed," Emma said. "This is serious stuff, Sue. Whoever is even in possession of this stuff needs to be punished! There is absolutely _no _excuse for this… stuff."

**INT. THE LIMA BEAN – AFTERNOON **

Marley was serving Unique at the counter. "Here's your Chai Tea!" Marley greeted, handing the cup over to Unique.

"Thanks, girl," Unique said gratefully. "Have a good day!"

"Ugh, two more hours," Marley sighed. "At least I'm not working full-time anymore now that school started. I'll see you in Glee Club tomorrow!"

Unique went over to a table and pulled out her laptop and started typing away at her essay on the book _Don Quixote_. Before she even typed out a sentence, she got a Skype call!

"Mercedes Jones, hallelujah, thank you for distracting me from my homework!" Unique laughed. "So how's it going? I heard you moved to New York!"

"Yup, just getting settled in," Mercedes said from her end. She sat on the floor of her barren living room, while Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Artie were getting furniture into place in the bedroom.

"Well, I'm just writing an essay on _Don Quixote_ for World Literature," Unique sighed.

"I love that book!" Blaine exclaimed. "Well, okay, the book bored me to death but the musical _Man of La Mancha _is amazing."

"How studious of you, Unique," Artie complimented. "I need to think of an idea for my pop culture film project."

"Well, we're doing Beyonce in Glee Club this week," Unique said. "Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Hell yeah!" Artie exclaimed. "That's a great idea, and now that we have Queen Mercedes in the Big Apple, maybe I can put together a killer music video. Thanks, Unique!"

"Well, I hope everything is going well in Glee Club, Unique!" Kurt greeted.

"It's going pretty good!" Unique thanked. "We only have a handful of people, but I think it's only a matter of time before Kitty and Bree rejoin. I'll keep y'all posted."

**INT. NYADA CHORUS CLASSROOM**

Rachel walked into her Showcase Singers class.

"Welcome, everyone," Carmen said. "I have tour itineraries printed out for everyone. Now, I need to start planning the set list. I want to showcase the best of all of your voices, so this week, sing a solo of something you feel represents your voice and your story. Does anyone want to go first?"

Rachel raised her hand and walked to the front of the classroom, nodding at the pianist to start playing.

**Song: "Irreplaceable"**

{shortened lyrics}

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_  
_Could you walk and talk at the same time?_  
_And it's my name that's on that tag_  
_So remove your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute baby_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute baby_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I could have another you by tomorrow_  
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable_

The entire class, many of whom were singing backup vocals for Rachel, applauded. Carmen held up her hand, silencing the class.

"It was a very good vocal, Rachel," Carmen said. "I'm thinking, though, that the song didn't really tell much of a story for you. Personally, I would not put it on our set list."

Rachel nodded with understanding. "I'll think of another song, Madam Tibideaux. I won't disappoint next time."

Carmen smiled and nodded.

"_The truth is," Rachel said in her mind as she sat down, "this song represents my fear of finding, or not finding, love again."_

**INT. MANHATTAN MALL – EVENING**

Artie assembled a team of cameramen and technicians for a Beyonce flashmob at the mall. Santana, Dani, and Elliot were the featured vocalists, after spending the day at the Brooklyn Film Academy recording studio. Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Jesse, and Rachel were backup dancers along with some of Rachel's, Kurt's, and Blaine's classmates.

Artie began. "Manhattan Mall flash mob, 'Countdown,' take one. Lights, camera, action."

**Song: "Countdown" **

{shortened lyrics}

_Dani: Boooooooyyyyyyyy!_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Santana: Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind_

_[Chorus]_

_Dani (Santana & Elliot):_

_My baby is a (10)  
We dressing to the (9)  
He pick me up, with (8)  
Make me feel so lucky (7)  
He kiss me in his (6)  
We be making love in (5)  
Still the one I do this (4)  
I'm trying to make us (3)  
From that (2)  
He still the (1)_

_Elliot: There's ups and downs in this love_  
_Got a lot to learn in this love_  
_Through the good and the bad, still got love_  
_Dedicated to the one I love, hey_

_Santana (with Dani & Elliot):_

_Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black (diamonds in that chain)  
Still all up on each other, (ain't a damn thing change)  
My girls can't tell me nothing, (I'm gone in the brain)  
I'm all up under him like it's cold, (winter time)  
All up in the kitchen in my heels, (dinner time)_

_Dani: Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind_  
_Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line_

_Elliot: Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
All: Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Elliot: Me and my boo and my boo lip lockin'  
All up in the back cause the chicks keep flockin'  
All that gossip in 10 years stop it!  
All: London speed it up, Houston rock it!_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

"That's a wrap!" Artie exclaimed excitedly among the heavy audience applause.

**INT. LIBRARY – WED OCT 1**

"Okay, girls, we seriously need to decide which song we're going to perform," Unique said.

"Seriously, if we can get lady power in on going up against that dance squad, we'll crush them for sure," Marley said deviously.

"Why can't we do 'Drunk in Love'?" Ameera asked.

"Principal Sylvester will throw a massive fit," Marley sighed.

"Okay, maybe we're going to have to stop overthinking this," Unique said. "What is one of the best things about Beyonce? Female empowerment. I mean, she just stood in that elevator while her sister Solange went all Sharkeisha on Jay-Z's ass."

Just then, Unique sideways glanced at a stunningly beautiful Cheerio who was fussing over her makeup.

"Pretty hurts," Ameera whispered.

"That's it," Unique said. "Like the song says, perfection is the disease of a nation. Us girls—"

Ameera snickered at Unique considering 'himself' a 'girl.'

"We're so caught up in looking like all the other girls, instead of appreciating our own inner beauty," Unique said excitedly.

"I'm in with that plan," Marley settled. "Alright, whisper girl power on three! One-two—"

"GIRL POWER!" the three girls whispered excitedly.

"Alright, girls, let's get to the choir room," Unique whispered, leading the girls out of the library.

Just as they turned the corner, however, the three girls stumbled upon Nicolas Hernandez with his dance squad gathered in an empty classroom. They decided to eavesdrop.

"New Directions is planning to do a Beyonce song at the pep rally, so we're going to beat them at their own game," he explained. "We're going to be performing a super stunning sizzling dance to the song 'End of Time.' The New Directions won't know what hit them."

"Oh really?" Unique asked snidely. "Let's deliver the top-secret intel to our anti-dance squad chief: Mr. Jake 'Womanizer' Puckerman."

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

**Song: "Best Thing I Never Had"**

{shortened lyrics}

_Jake (Ryder):_

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around..._

_Ryder: There was a time_  
_I thought, that you did everything right_  
_No lies, no wrong_  
_Girl I must've been out of my mind_  
_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_So baby good lookin' out_

_[Chorus: Tyler (Jake & Ryder)]_  
_I wanted you bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)_  
_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Jake: So sad, you're hurt_  
_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care_  
_You don't deserve my tears_  
_I guess that's why they ain't there_  
_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_Baby good lookin' out_

_Tyler: I know you want me back_  
_It's time to face the facts_  
_That I'm the one that's got away_  
_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life_  
_Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_[Chorus 2x:]_

_Jake (Ryder): What goes around, comes back around_  
_What goes around, comes back around (I bet it sucks to be you right now) [3x]_

Everyone applauded, even Kitty and Bree, who just decided to rejoin New Directions.

"Um, what was that song about?" Bree criticized. "Because that's an awfully literal breakup song."

Jake explained, "Beyonce is an artist all about female empowerment, when men often go through the same struggles as portrayed in her songs. Men can be the victims of a breakup too, and we want to really show that to the study body at the assembly."

"Great interpretation, boys," Will complimented. "Bravo, job well done!"

**Song: "Pretty Hurts" **

_All: _

_(Uh huh huh) [3x]_

_[Marley w/ Unique alto harmony:]_  
_Mama said, "You're a pretty girl._  
_What's in your head, it doesn't matter_  
_Brush your hair, fix your teeth._  
_What you wear is all that matters."_

_[Pre-Hook: Ameera w/ Unique soprano harmony:]_  
_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_  
_This time I'm gonna take the crown_  
_Without falling down, down, down_

_[Hook: Unique w/ Marley soprano & Ameera alto:]_  
_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_  
_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_  
_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_  
_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_  
_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_All: (Uh huh huh)_

_[Unique w/ Marley soprano:]_  
_Blonder hair, flat chest_  
_TV says, "Bigger is better."_  
_South beach, sugar free_  
_Vogue says, "Thinner is better."_

_[Pre-Hook: Ameera w/ Unique soprano]_

_[Hook: Ameera w/ Marley soprano w/ Unique runs:]_

_[Bridge: Ameera w/ Unique soprano & Marley alto:]_  
_Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away_  
_The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body_  
_It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery_  
_Marley: It's my soul that needs surgery_  
_All: Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_  
_Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark_  
_You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past_

_[Hook: Ameera w/ Marley soprano w/ Unique runs]_

_[Outro 1: Ameera (Marley alto & Unique soprano)]_  
_When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_[Outro 2: Marley (Ameera alto & Unique soprano):]_

_You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Marley: Yes_  
_All: Uh huh huh_

"That was a great rendition," Kitty remarked.

"Stripped down, clear meaning," Will said soothingly. "Fantastic job, ladies. I think we really have our work cut out in choosing what to use at the assembly."

"Well, we overheard Nicolas say that they're performing 'End of Time,'" Unique revealed.

Jake grinned and said, "Let the game begin."

**INT. MERCEDES'S LIVING ROOM – THU OCT 2 – EVENING**

Everyone was gathered at Mercedes's new apartment for a housewarming party. Santana and Sam had battled out the roommate situation the whole week before finally settling on Sam moving in with Mercedes. Santana figured that Rachel would go insane with three boy roommates.

"So yeah, I'm stuck on the pull-out couch, but it's a great place to live," Sam explained to Jesse.

"I like it!" Jesse said. "It's a bit bigger than my shoebox apartment, but I'm only here until after the _Les Miserables _stint is done, unless you know, I get a successful Broadway audition."

A knock sounded at the door, and Blaine welcomed Rachel and Artie inside.

"How was _Funny Girl_, Rachel?" Jesse asked.

"Eh, repetitive as always," Rachel sighed, plopping herself down on the couch and snuggling into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm so glad to be here. Can I spend the night, Mercedes? I'm exhausted and I don't want to catch the train back to Bushwick and take any time out of my valuable sleep."

"Sure, girl, you can all stay over tonight!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I mean, there's plenty of room on the floor."

"So, Artie, how did the video go?" Elliot asked.

"Success!" Artie announced. "My professor loved it. He was finally satisfied with all of my camera angles and the audio and visual clarity. There is just one problem though: duration. He said that for an artist as big as Beyonce, a little ten-minute snippet of a musical number and everyone's interview cuts of 'Why Beyonce is My Idol' wouldn't cut it. So, I need one or two more musical numbers."

Everyone instantly began arguing about which Beyonce hits to recreate.

"Okay, okay, everyone, we will talk about this later and film it tomorrow," Mercedes said. "For now, let's all just enjoy the party! Let's give it up for this amazing New York City food!"

"It's the water," Rachel, Kurt, and Santana laughed together.

"So, how've your classes been so far, Mercedes?" Dani asked.

"Fantastic," Mercedes said. "I'm getting a lot of my General Education requirements out of the way so that by the time I get back to LA, I can just focus on my Music Industry Studies and Vocal Arts. But I'm taking a music class at Queen's College too, this fall, and I'm a part of a vocal ensemble, and so far, so good. Exciting!"

**INT. GYM – FRI OCT 3**

Sue kept a watchful eye on her students as hundreds of McKinley Titans filed into the gym.

"Quite a turnout!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as she herded students into the stands.

"Of course there's quite a turnout, this is a mandatory assembly," Sue said.

The Glee Club entered the gym and were intimidated at the sight of Nicolas's group of dancers. There were about sixteen of them dancing against the eight New Directions.

Ryder caught sight of his cousin at the far end of the gym, sitting alone. Ryder ran over to him. "Excited?" he asked.

Jeremy laughed irritably. "Wasting an hour of my time watching two groups of students do a dance-off and watch the Cheerios entice people into coming to a football game where I get to spend four hours of my time watching you violently tackle each other so that someone can carry a ball across the field? Not really my thing."

"Look, if you just talk to Mr. Schue, I'm sure he'd be willing to work with you," Ryder pleaded.

"It's true," Will said, coming over to the boys and sitting down next to Jeremy. "Listen, when I listened to your audition, I could hear the potential. You have a good baritone range. You just need to learn how to control your voice and especially to emote, something I know you can do."

"I don't have a good range," Jeremy said. "Most of your Glee guys can sing super high like Adam Levine. I can barely hit a middle C comfortably. I can only sing girl songs because their key matches mine more closely if I sing it down the octave."

"That's no deterrent," Emma said, sitting on Jeremy's other side. "See? You already know all this music terminology. That's already half the battle. Watch the Glee Club perform today, and if you like what you see, come talk to me and Mr. Schue and we'll help you through it. High school is too short to spend sitting idly by. You have to make the most of your time here, and it's already your junior year. It's really now or never."

"Come on, Ryder," Will said. "We have to go get ready."

A distance away, Jake and Nicolas were having a faceoff.

"May the best man win," Nicolas said deviously.

"Indeed," Jake said, shaking hands with Nicolas before returning to their teams.

**INT. GYM **

"And now," Sue began addressing to the student body. "Behold a performance to a Beyonce song that absolutely nobody cares about, danced by the McKinley Dance Squad and the newly reinstated Glee Club, The New Directions."

**Song: "End of Time"**

_[Chorus: New Directions]_

_Come take my hand_  
_I won't let you go_  
_I'll be your friend_  
_I will love you so deeply_  
_I will be the one to kiss you at night_  
_I will love you until the end of time_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Nicolas: I'll be your baby_  
_Now promise not to let you go_  
_Love you like crazy_  
_Now say you'll never let me go_  
_New Directions: Say you'll never let me go (say)_  
_Say you'll never let me go_  
_Say you'll never let me go (say)_  
_Say you'll never let me go_

_Will: Take you away from here_  
_Will & Nicolas: There's nothing between us but space and time_  
_Nicolas: I'll be your own little star_  
_Let me shine in your world_  
_In your own little universe_  
_Make me your boy_

**INT. NYC TARGET**

{The NYC boys are filming a flashmob with some NYADA dancers.}

_[Chorus: NYC Boys]_

_Sam: I'll be your baby_  
_Now promise not to let you go_  
_Love you like crazy_  
_Now say you'll never let me go_  
_Blaine & Kurt: Say you'll never let me go (say)_  
_Say you'll never let me go_  
_Say you'll never let me go (say)_  
_Say you'll never let me go_

_Artie (NYC): Baby, come on_  
_Get up on it_  
_Show me that you really want it_  
_I wanna be the one to love you baby, let's go_  
_(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)_

_Sam & Artie (NYC Boys): I wanna provide_  
_This loving that you're giving_  
_I ain't frontin' in this love_  
_Can you let me love you from your head to toe?_  
_(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Baby, let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)_

_NYC Boys (Jesse): Girl come to me (come to me)_  
_Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me baby)_  
_You don't have to worry baby (oh no)_  
_I Promise I'll set your heart free_  
_And my love into your soul_  
_You go_  
_I Go_  
_We Go_  
_That's all she wrote_

_Jesse: Say you'll_  
_Say say_  
_Say you'll Ne-Never [x4]_

**Intercut between McKinley/NYC**

_Will: Can't you see me?_  
_I just wanna love you_  
_Artie: Can't you feel me babe?_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_Nicolas: I just wanna live for you_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_NYC Boys: Free your love to me_

_**INT. GYM**_

_[Chorus: New Directions]_

_[Verse 2: Nicolas, then New Directions]_

The whole school erupted into enormous applause.

"Who knew they could make a guy-friendly Beyonce song?" a jock student asked Jeremy. "Two boss clubs right there!"

"Well, I think it's fair to say we both hit it out of the park," Nick said kindly to Jake, shaking his hand.

"Hats off to your squad," Jake said kindly. "Your dancers are incredible."

"We'd be happy for you to join us," Nick suggested.

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

The eight members of New Directions, pumped off of their performance, took their seats.

"After that performance, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in those stands wants to be a part of our club now!" Will exclaimed excitedly. "I'm posting another signup sheet in the hallway and we'll check it on Monday. Until then, there is another order of business: electing some sort of leader. I know there are only eight of you right now, but every year, students have taken the initiative to ensure the proper flow of the club. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Sam are perfect examples for the club."

"Well, my boo Jakey is the master mind behind our performance," Bree said. "I think he should be the leader."

"Thanks babe," Jake said, kissing Bree passionately.

"Get a room," Ameera groaned.

"But I don't want to accept that title," Jake said. "I wouldn't have gotten the music and choreography ideas if Unique didn't deliver us the news of what the dance squad was performing. Unique has a killer voice, she was a national MVP in her freshman year, and Beyonce week was all her idea. Personally, my vote goes to Unique."

"I agree," Ryder said kindly.

"Me too," Marley and Ameera said together.

"I guess that's me five," Kitty said kindly.

"No objections here," Tyler said excitedly. "I'm glad I joined you guys."

"Then it's settled," Will said. "Unique, congratulations. Not that this means you're going to be getting all the solos. This is merely my second-in-command, so to speak, someone to mediate between coach and club. You up for it?"

Unique smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored. To all of my fellow club members, your support means the world to me. We're going to have an amazing year."

**INT. NYADA STUDIO**

**Song: "Love on Top"**

**{Artie directs the performance as a direct tribute to Beyonce's music video. They use similar/same costumes. Sam, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine serve as the backup dancers and singers.}**

_Mercedes: Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, honey_  
_I can see the stars all the way from here_  
_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_  
_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_  
_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)_  
_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_  
_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_  
_And finally you put me first_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only one I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooh! Come on baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_You put my love on top._  
_Ooh oooh! Come on baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_My love on top._  
_(My love on top.)_

_[Chorus 4x:]_

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only one I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

"CUT!" Artie called. "That was brilliant, everyone!" he said proudly. "My professor will love it!"

"Hey, Artie," Sam whispered while Mercedes was celebrating with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. "Can you do me a favor and send me a final video of just that one number?"

"Why?" Artie asked.

"Remember 'Disco Inferno'?" Sam asked with a wink.

"Oh, sly brother!" Artie exclaimed. "Definitely. Anything to give Mercedes some exposure to the public."

"Thanks for helping out, everyone," Mercedes said. "You know, I may not have Beyonce's figure but I can certainly connect to her music. Thanks for including us in your project, Artie."

"Girl, no thanking me, because you know what this week accomplished?" Artie asked. "All of us performing together as one again. Group hug, yo! New Directions forever!"


End file.
